


The Angel of death

by ErrolsFeather



Series: Angel stories [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when the Angel of Death falls in love with a regualar man. A story about hope, love and belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note 1: This is not a religious story although God, Jesus, Lucifer and some other Biblical persons appaer it's fiction.
> 
> Authors Note 2: Thanks to the friends of mine who helped me out with this story and info about things I had a little trouble with along the way. Lady Alania you rock and so do you Wolfca :o)
> 
> Authors Note 3: Would also like to give a special thanks to my friend Emily for the help on this story, DuCaine totally rocks and so do you :o)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

The Angel of death.

Chapter 1.

Calleigh was walking around on up in the sky waiting for another person to die so she could go down to get him or her. She sighed, walked over to God and sat down next to him and said, "Can't I just have one day off I've been working forever."

"You know I can't give you that, someone has to bring them over to the other side," he said.

"I guess," she said.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No no, I just feel a bit lonely when I look at the couples down at earth sometimes and it's really sad when I have to get a husband or a wife," she said.

"You don't like your job?" he asked.

"I do, really, cause I getto meet all kinds of people," she said, and thought of all the people that was up there doing different things.

"Yeah and I getto meet the ones here and the one down there to teach them things," he said.

"You got a book about you," she said with a giggle.

"Oh yes the famous Bible, very good book," he said.

"Is it all true?" she asked.

"Yes, oh seems like you are going to pick up a little girl in Miami," he said.

"But she's only five, that's not fair those people down there are so cruel to each other, can't you make them stop?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is their choice," he said.

"You made man so you should be able to," she said.

"I also gave them free will, so they can stop when they want," he said.

"True, see you a bit later," she said and left.

Calleigh sat down by the little stabbed girl and said, "Just let go, you'll go to a better place then this."

"But I don't wanto leave my mum behind," said the little girl.

"You'll meet her again, I promise, just come with me, your mother will be fine," said Calleigh.

"You think she'll think of me?" the girl asked.

"I do, I think she loves you a lot and that she'll miss you," said Calleigh.

"Can I come visit her?" the girl asked.

"I'm not sure you have to ask God," said Calleigh.

"I don't want her to be all alone," said the girl.

"No matter what happens I promise she'll be fine are you ready to go," said Calleigh.  
"Yeah, can I get a dog when we get there, because my mum never let me have one," said the girl.

"Of course," said Calleigh and took her hand to take her up to heaven.

"God," said Calleigh when she had come back up.

"Yes, Calleigh," he said and looked at her with his brown eyes.

"Can I ever get children?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"But how come when you got a son," she said.

"Since you're an angel and you can't have a child with a man, it would be impossible and you know angels can't have children with each other," he said and looked at her.

Calleigh looked at him, his hair was grey, his eyes brown and full of wisdom, he was tall with wide shoulders and he was fit even if he was old.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"For 100 years or more I think," he said.

"And I still look young, I can never age, I can never have anyone and I can never have a child, it's just..." she stopped.

"You can always barrow Jesus," said God.

"Nah, he's all grown up, but he's a nice guy," she said and smiled at him.

"I think so to," said God and smiled back.

"Better head back down it's another dying person in Miami," she said.

"See you later then," he said as she left again.

When Calleigh got back up she went into the bathroom to fix herself up, why she didn't really know since it was not like she was going to meet anyone other than the people she took away, but it didn't hurt to look her best.

She yawned a bit and splashed some water in her face to try to freshen up a bit since she had been on the run on what felt like basically the whole day, but it was hard to tell since time hardly moved up in heaven.

Calleigh looked at her reflection in the mirror when she realized one of her earrings was gone and annoyed said, "Hell, not again."

"Calleigh," she heard God's voice rumble.

"I'm sorry, but that was one of my favorite pair, mind if I go down to look for it?" she replied, even though he was not in the ladies room and far away he could always hear when she cursed.

"No, not at all, but no more cursing and don't take to long since you have more people that needs to be taken away," he said in a straight tone.

"I won't promise, mind if I take a lunch break while I'm down I'm kinda hungry since I haven't had time to eat yet," she said.

"No, eat away", he said.

"Thanks see you later oh and will you tell Jesus that we're on for chess a bit later forgot to tell him yes and he said he would stop by you," said Calleigh.

"I will when I see him, he is running later," said God with a sigh.

"Nothing new there then," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Oh just run along with you," said God.

Calleigh just giggled and went down to the house of the man she just taken up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Horatio, have you found the gun yet?" Eric asked.

"Not yet, but it should be here somewhere unless the killer took it with him," said Horatio.

"Beat ya to it," said Tim and held up the gun.

"Not again, then I owe you ten," said Eric with a sigh.

"Don't tell me you are betting over work again?" said Horatio.

"Just a little nothing big," said Eric.

"Still gambling is wrong and which one of you are doing the post," said Horatio thoughtfully.

"Eric is since I did it last, I'm doing the perimeter outside," said Tim.

Calleigh watched the three men with great interest wondering what they were doing in the living room as she was in the bedroom looking for the earring.

"Well I have to finish up in the bedroom, Eric will you do the rest of the living room, maybe the killer left something more on his way out," said Horatio and walked into the bedroom where he saw Calleigh and gasped.

"Miss, what are you doing here?" he asked confused since he hadn't seen her come in.

"Looking for my earring, lost it when I was here just a moment ago," said Calleigh and kept looking on the bed.

"You really shouldn't be here since it's a crime scene," said Horatio.

"But I need my earring," said Calleigh confused as to what he was talking about.

"Did you know the victim, since you lost you lost your earring in his bed and how did you get in here in the first place?" Horatio asked.

"Not exactly and that I can't tell you," said Calleigh as she found a here earring and said, "Oh here it is."

"You can't just go and mess up my crime scene like that," said Horatio a bit angry.

"I don't understand," said Calleigh, that finally looked up at him since her earring was now recovered.

"A man was shoot in that bed, which no make it my crime scene since I have to figure out who did it, and you could have compromising what could have been evidence on the bed looking for your earring. How did you loose it there in the first place since you didn't know him, did you just have a random thing with him?" Horatio thinking she might have slept with him.

"Well he was one of my jobs," said Calleigh.

"So you did sleep with him?" said Horatio, since he figured that was the only way her earring could have ended up in his bed.

"No that I could and would never do," she said shocked, of his accusation.

"Then what did you do in his bed?" said Horatio.

"As I said he was one of my jobs I don't decide where they are," she said.

"Who are they?" Horatio asked confused.

"People, animals, my assignments," said Calleigh, since she sometimes took animals up to heaven to.

"You kill both people and animals?" said Horatio shocked, since he now was thinking she was the kille, as that had to be the only other reason to be in his bedroom other than sleeping with him.

"No," she said since she was just with them moments before death to comfort them, and take them over to the other side after they passed away.

"Then what are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

"As I said I was looking for my earring, now I found it so I have to go, since I'm on a lunch break before I head back to work," she said and left.

"What the hell?" said Horatio, since the woman had just vanished into thin air in front of him.

"Horatio who are you talking to?" asked Eric, popping his head in since he heard Horatio talking to a woman but saw no one.

"I talked to a blond, green eyed, young woman, but now she vanished into thin air," said Horatio confused, as he continued to process the crime scene while Eric went back out shaking his head.

Calleigh was sitting at an internet café, trying to find out what a crime scene was since she hadn't heard of it before. She first looked at an online dictionary definition that said: A crime scene is a place that is being investigated by the police because a crime have taken place there.

"Oh so the man must be a police officer then," she though and took a bite of her sandwich.

She browsed through a website and found some info that said:

A crime scene is a location where an illegal act took place, and comprises the area from which most of the physical evidence is retrieved by trained law enforcement personnel, CSIs or in rare circumstances forensic scientists. A crime scene is a location wherein evidence of a crime may be located. It is not necessarily the location the crime took place. Indeed, there are primary, secondary and often tertiary crime scenes. For instance, the police may use a warrant to search an offender's home. Even though the offender did not commit the crime at that location evidence of the crime may be found there. In another instance, an offender might kidnap at one location (primary crime scene), transport the victim (the car is a second crime scene), commit another crime at a distant location (murder, for instance) and then drop the body at a fourth scene.

Calleigh thought a bit and understood that the man was trying to find out who murdered the guy that she had taken up, and that she may have ruined it in some way and decided to be more careful next time.

She finished her meal, and left to go back upstairs.

"Calleigh, would you move today," said Jesus, since they were playing chess.

"Shush, I'm thinking," she said.

"Bout the game or something else?" he asked.

"Right now the game," she said honest and moved her tower.

"Something wrong?" asked Jesus.

"Nah don't think so, just confused, it will pass I bet," she said, with a sigh as he moved a knight.

"Yeah I should think so," he said.

"JESUS!" they heard God rumble.

"What did you do this time?" Calleigh asked.

"I forgot to clean up my stuff in the living room," he said with a sigh.

"Chess mate, you better do it," said Calleigh.

"I know, I know, see you later," he said.

"Will you tell your dad I'm going downstairs, just for tonight I'll be back up later," she said.

"Sure thing see ya Call," he said and left her.

Horatio was sitting at home very confused by the young woman he had seen at the crime scene earlier, he just couldn't get her out of his head. There was just something about her.

Her blonde hair, her green eyes, her stunning beauty. Yet her eyes seemed older and wiser than the age she looked which he guess was somewhere in her twenties.

And the fact that she dissapeard just like that made him wonder even more. Not to mention her answers, and the fact that she didn't seem to know what a crime scene was when she didn't seemed stupid at all, he just didn't get it.

Horatio looked at the picture of his mother to try to get some answers, but it only led to him starting to cry since he missed her so much.

Calleigh were walking around the shores of Miami, thinking about her life as the angel of death, as God said she had been it for 100 years or more.

Had it really been that long, it didn't seem so much, but that could have to do with that in heaven time stood still and no one ever aged at all. They looked like the way they did when they died either they were young, or old they stayed that way. The only difference was that their reason for dying was gone so they were okay again.

Calleigh wandered passed a house and looked through the window and saw a family; mum, dad and two kids playing around and as so often before she wondered what it would be like to have since she never had it, or did she.

She figured she must have had it at some point or else she wouldn't be the angel of death in the first place since it was God who gave you the position. How he choose she didn't really know, only that he liked her so much for the job that he let her be it for as long as he felt it was necessary. He could change her to a guarding angel if he felt like it to only he never had done so and she never asked since she liked her job.

Calleigh tried to remember her early life, but couldn't at all. She had not even a tiny memory of it, not of her father, her mother or her siblings if she had any, not even how she died or who took her up to heaven.

Calleigh looked at the family again, they looked so happy, what would it be like to live a normal life, get married and have kids and die at the end of it.

She passed another house and gasped when she saw Horatio inside, she walked closer and saw him holding a picture of someone, of what she was to far away to see, but it had to be sad since he was crying.

Calleigh transferred so she got inside the house, when she was behind him she looked at the picture, it was a woman, mid thirties with red hair, Calleigh figured she must have been his mother. She knew she probably had taken her up a long time ago, but there was too many to remember each one of them.

Horatio put the picture away, dried his tears of and turned his laptop on, since he figured he might be able to maybe find out who the woman in victims house was somehow. He gave up before he even started since he had no name or anything to go after it was like shooting in the blind.

Calleigh sat opposite him, but she knew he couldn't see her since she was usually only visible for humans right before they crossed over, the only reason he had seen her before was because she hadn't been careful enough.

He looked troubled like he tried to figure something out, but couldn't; then he looked at the clock, sighed, turned the lights of and left the room. Calleigh figured he had went to bed, so she found her way to his bedroom to check.

He was as she though in bed, but he wasn't sleeping, he was looking out in the darkness, he seemed so lonely, just like her. Calleigh didn't know exactly what made her do it, but she lay down on the top of the cover next to him and closed her eyes and slowly fall asleep.

Horatio could feel someones presence in the room, but saw no one, yet he suddenly felt more relaxed and at peace so he closed his eyes and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

God and Jesus were sitting playing cards when God asked, "You seen Calleigh?"

"Oh that right she said to tell ya she's downstairs and be back up later, she seemed troubled," said Jesus.

"Yeah I got that," said God.

"Are you ever gonna tell her how she died?" Jesus asked.

"I dunno, it might be to painful for her to hear," he said.

"Can you see where she is?" asked Jesus.

"Yes, she's sleeping next to Horatio Caine," said God

"Can you see where all you angels are all the time?" asked Jesus.

"Most times, but again, she's my angel of death so I have to know where she is all the times in case I need her," said God.

"You said she was sleeping next to a man, whatever for and what will happen when he wakes up and sees her?" said Jesus, a bit shocked.

"She's invisble, so even if he can sense she's there, he can't see her and I don't think she knows why she did it," said God.

"Do you know dad?" Jesus asked curiously.

"I think she's longing for a companion, but this is the only time I've seen her go as far as to lay down next to a man, and I think she's confused about it since she know she can never have what humans have," he said.

"Would you make her human if she asks?" Jesus asked.

"I don't know and I don't think she will, she loves her job to much to ever give that up," said God.

"Not even if she fall in love?" said Jesus.

"Not even if that should happen, but I don't think it will," said God.

"How can you be so sure?" said Jesus.

"I don't think she would let herself feel that way," said God.

"Why not?" asked Jesus

"That would mean that she would allow herself to loose control and risk getting hurt, and also he's human so I don't think she will do that," said God with a sigh.

"That's kind of sad," said Jesus. 

"It is, it's the way it is, I don't think I ever had an angel of death give up the job for love, it's the way it has always been and Calleigh has been my best," he said.

"I know, she brings peace to the ones that comes up even after they have come up," said Jesus.

"She does, I win, now go do something productive," said God and smiled.

The next morning Calleigh had woken up before Horatio, now she last lay quiet watching as he slept. "He was kinda handsome she thought," then she got annoyed at herself for thinking that since in her eyes it was wrong, she didn't wanto feel anything for him, he was after all human.

She looked at his lips and for some reason felt a desperate desire to kiss him, why she didn't know, but she knew she couldn't act on it.

The alarm went of and he slowly opened his eyes and muttered annoyed that he couldn't sleep loger.

"Calleigh, you got work," she heard God say, as she watched Horatio yawn and get out of bed, he was wearing nothing but boxers.

'Ugh, can't people just stop dying for one day?' she thought annoyed, since she didn't wanto leave.

"Calleigh, I heard that and you know it doesn't work that way," she heard God say.

"Hmf, where to?" she asked.

"Two teenagers in a car accident north of Biscaine, now would you hurry?" said God.

"I'm going, I'm going," she said with a sigh and left.

Horatio had just got dressed when his phone rang, he answerd and said, "Horatio Caine.

"H, it's been a car accident north of Biscaine, one is already dead, the other is on the way to the hospital hanging in by a tread," said Eric in the other end.

"I'll be right there," said Horatio with a sigh and hung up.

"Why do they always have to die?" he though. It was not that he didn't like his job, it was just that sometimes there was to many people ending up dead, and some of them was way too young.

He locked his apartment and left.

When he got there Tim and Eric had everything under control so he went over to the hospital to check on the other girl.

While he drove over he again started to think about the lady from the day before, why couldn't he get her out of his mind and what she said about she was working. What did she mean by that?

Horatio parked and went into the hospital, found the girl's room and gasped when he saw the blode woman iside and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting," said Calleigh.

"For what?" Horatio asked shocked.

"Oh nothing much," said Calleigh, since she couldn't exacly say that she was waiting to see if the girl was ready to let go or not.

"Mind if I wait with you?" Horatio asked.

"No, not at all," said Calleigh and Horatio sat down next to her.

"So what is your name?" Horatio asked.

"Angelus mortis," said Calleigh without thinking.

"Angelus mortis, you must be joking," he said since he knew it meant angel of death in latin.

"Yeah sorry bout that, no my name is Calleigh," she quickly said.

"No last name?" he asked.

"No, what about you?" she replied.

"Horatio Caine," he said and shook her hand.

"That's an interesting name," she said since she though so.

"Why thank you, so do you live near by?" he asked.

"Around," she said and smiled.

"And you work with people and animals," said Horatio.

"I do, it's very interesting, I meet new all the time in my line of work and you are a cop," she said.

"CSI," he said.

"May I see your badge?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he said, took it of and handed it over just as the girl woke up.

Horatio walked over and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Hurt but other than that I'm fine," she said.

"I have to go see you around Horatio," said Calleigh and left before he could say anything, it was first a moment later he realized she had left with his badge and knew he had to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Calleigh, what you got on your pants?" Jesus asked.

"His badge, pretty cool huh?" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Calleigh, you know you shall not steal, dad will flip when he sees," said Jesus.

"I didn't steal it, just borrowing it, I plan to give it back, just look how shiny it is," she said and smiled happily.

"Calleigh, why did you take it, you know you don't need earlty belongings," said Jesus.

"I dunno, just felt like it, never had much, well I have clothses and jewlery and such, but never I dunno," she said.

"Well that must been the best explanition I heard all year," she heard God say from behind.

"Please don't be mad, I will give it back, really I promise, just let me have it for a little while," she said hopefully.

"You're acting like a little curious girl you know that?" he said a bit amused.

"I'm sorry I dunno what's going on with me," she said and looked down.

"I can see that, just give it back before tomorrrow," he said.

"I will, really I will," she said happily and run off.

"You think she will," said Jesus.

"She will, but for now let her just have some fun with it," said God.

"You think he can figure out who she is?" Jesus asked.

"It really wouldn't matter all that much, since he can't find her up here now can he?" said God.

"You're right, she looked really excited about having his badge though," said Jesus.

"Yes she did, it was cute," said God with a chucle as they kept on walking.

"Faith isn't his badge just beautiful," said Calleigh and shoved her white horse, they were at the beach in Miami.

The horse nodded and neighted a little.

"Yeah I know I wish I could see you more often to cause I love to ride you, but peope always seems to die, they are so mean to each other," she said and stroked his neck.

"You think he killed anyone since he's a cop?" she asked.

The horse nodded and nudged her shoulder and Calleigh said, "Ok, ok, I'll ride ya."

She got up on his back and let her head rest close to his neck as the horse started to run like the wind in the line of the water.

"Out riding?" she suddenly heard someone say and made Faith stop to see who it was.

"Oh hey Horatio, yeah, I love to ride, makes me feel free, this is my horse Faith," she said and smiled at him.

"Your job gotto pay you really well if you can afford a beautiful horse like that," he said.

"Don't pay me any money exacly, it's not why I do it," she said and looked down.

"So you got more any more animals?" he asked.

"Got a white cat, a golden retriver pup, and a turtle at home, you?" she replied.

"Nah, just me alone in a big old house," he said with a sigh.

"You lonely?" she asked.

"I'm ok I guess and I'm hardly there since I work all the time," he said with a sigh.

"You got any children from earlier or such?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't suppose you have any?" he said and looked at her.

"Nah, can't have any for many reasons," she said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Uhm not sure," she said, since she wasn't sure bout how old she would be in human years.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" he asked confused.

"I dunno my birthdate," she said.

"How come?" he asked.

"Just don't that's all, don't rememeber from when I was little either since it's too long ago," she said.

"You have no recolection of your childhood and you don't have a last name, you don't seem that old," he said.

"I'm very, vey old, just don't look that way," she said.

"You are a very confusing woman you know that," he said and smiled at her.

"Sorry", she said and looked down.

"Nothing to be sorry about, so would it be possible to ask you out for dinner?" he said.

"Can I think bout it and get back to you?" she said.

"Of course," he said.

"Oh and here's your bagde back, I'm sorry I took, it was just so shiny and I liked it cause... I'm sorry," she said.

"That's ok, no harm," he said.

"I have to go but I'll get back to you I promise," she said and rode of while he watched her set off.

"God how old am I in human years?" she asked when she came back up.

"Soon twenty eight," he said.

"I am, when?" she asked curously.

"Next Monday, why?" he replied.

"Cause Horatio was asking how old I was," she said.

"Hmmm," said God.

"You think I can pretend like I'm like human and go out with him and such?" she asked.

"Calleigh, you know that's a bad idea," he said.

"Yeah but I've never dated, at least not as I remember and I've never been with anyone," she said.

"You are really sure about this?" said God.

"I dunno, but he seems really nice and he's kinda handsome and I dunno, never felt like this, just wanna try it out," she said honestly.

"But Calleigh just keep in mind that lying is..." he started.

"Against the rules I know," she said.

"And if you have to work you have to go," he said.

"Of course, works comes first, oh have to tell him at once," she said and went downstairs again to find him.

Calleigh was in downtown Miami riding on Faith trying to find the police station.

"Ok maybe I should get a car to, since we're the only horse and rider round here," she said and looked around.

The horse neighed to agree, he felt a little lost.

"So what kinda car should I get, it need to be white and needs a lot of horse powers to," she said thinking out loud.

"So let's buy a car then, take me to the nearest cardealer," she said to Faith.

Faith rode on and stopped, and Calleigh got up and said, "Oh cool look at all these cars, don't really matter what they coast now does it, I better go in and see what I can find."

"Hello, Miss, can I help you?" said the car dealer when he saw Calleigh.

"I need a fast, really cool, white car," said Calleigh and smiled.

"We have a lot of those," said the car dealer.

"Hmm this looks cool," said Calleigh she was looking at a Crossfire Roadster.

"It's a very good car, but sure you can afford it," said the car dealer.

"Yeah, sure can," said Calleigh and paid, bfeore she took the car.

She drove it down to the beach, looked at Faith and said, "We have to fix it, I want it to be cooler."

The horse nodded and Calleigh found some silver varnish and painted flames on both side of the car and said, "Now does this do or should I do something else to?"

The horse nodded and she said, "Writing huh, but what?"

Calleigh thought for a second and painted faith hope and love on both sides in black between the flames and said, "Better?"

The horse shook his head and she said, "You want me to do something bout the hood, I'm not painting a cross on the hood."

The horse nudged her and she thought for a second and painted a huge heart with a cross over and flames around the top and said, "Happy now."

The horse nodded and she said, "See you later, Faith."

Then she drove off.

Calleigh put the car stero and though "Oh so this is what people listen to these days, catchy".

She sang along to four minutes to save the world as she turned the volume on the higest and drove around town looking for the police station.

When she found it she parked up front, went inside and said, "I wanto speak to Caine."

"One moment," said the receptionist and went to get Horatio.

Horatio came out, smiled when he saw her and said, "Hey Calleigh, you sure look happy."

"You gotto see my new car, come on," she said and dragged him outside to show him.

"That's some car," said Horatio when he saw it.

"You like it? I think it's very cool," she said excited.

"Yeah very cool," he said and smiled at her.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I do," he said.

"Oh yeah I wanna go out with you and I just found how old I am," she said.

"You do and you did," he siad surprised.

"Yeah I'm twenty eight next Monday, so when are we going out?" she asked excited.

"You are we have to clebrate then, but are you free tonight?" he asked.

"I am, but if my job calls I have to go," she said.

"You're on call around the clock?" he asked.

"I am," she said.

"You're not a cop are you?" he asked.

"No," she said honest.

"Not a doctor either I assume," he said.

"No," she said and looked down.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanto as long as it isn't criminel," he said.

"No it's not," she said.

"Good, so where do you wanna go for dinner?" he asked.  
"I dunno," she said.

"You wanna stay in?" he asked.

"You mean at your place?" she replied a bit worried.

"I won't try anything so you don't have to worry bout that," he said.

"When shall I come?" she asked.

"Is around six good with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, oh work, I have to go see you later," she said and gave him a quick peck on the check before she got in the car and drove off.

"Who's your date?" asked Eric who had seen it.

"Her name is Calleigh, and funnily enough she don't have a last name," said Horatio with a sigh and went inside.

"Calleigh, was it really necessary to buy a car?" said God in a firm tone.

"Sure was and it's so cool," she said and smiled happily.

"So I take it you said yes to him," said God.

"Sure did, I can hardly wait, he's so perfect," said Calleigh, her head was in the clouds.

"Just don't do anything stupid," said God.

"Like what?" she asked.

"You know you can't go further than kissing him right," said God.

"Oh why?" she asked.

"Because he's a man and you are an angel, and it's wrong and it may lead to you being hurt?" he said.

"Why would I get hurt, I mean I'm human as well, kind of," she said confused.

"I dunno exacly, but you will, just be careful," he said.

"I don't get this," said Calleigh confused.

"You don't have to get it, just don't do it," he said.

"But let's say I did, it's not like my wings would burn, I die, or stop being an angel," she said.

"No, you will just be in pain, your wings can't burn unless I make them the same goes for stop being and angel," he said.

"You wouldn't do that would you I mean I really love my job," she said honest.

"I won't," he said.

"I better go get ready and stuff," she said and left.

"Are you sure about that she would be in pain?" Jesus asked from behind.

"I am, and I can't do anything about it," he said.

"You think she's in love?" said Jesus.

"Seems that way," said God.

"You think she will fall," he said.

"I do and hard," said God.

"You think she'll be able to deal with it all," said Jesus.

"I hope so," said God.

"You really think she's ready", said Jesus.

"She has to be, I knew this day would come," said God and sighed.

"So you're going on a date with a real man huh?" Calleigh heard her friend Jennifer say.

Calliegh was sitting on the stairs outside her house stroking her cat Snow. She smiled and replied, "Yeah I am why?"

"You know that's not a good idea," said Jennifer.

"You mean cause he's a man and I'm an angel?" she said.

"Calleigh, you're not just an angel, you're a very important one, it just don't look good, angels are talking," said Jennifer.

"My personal life is no ones buisness as long as I do my job and I do, I will always put it first," said Calleigh.

"But what if you fall madly in love wouldn't you like to spend every minute with this guy"? said Jennifer.

"Even if I would I wouldn't allow myself to do so," said Calleigh.

"And say you keep on dating him, he will start wonder what you do for a living, what will you tell him in the end? Calleigh you can never really be with him," said Jennifer.

"I don't know and I know, God said it would cause me pain, what he meant I don't know," said Calleigh.

"Didn't you know that as the angel of death you are meant to live life alone forever, any man angel or human will cause you pain, in what way I dunno, but you are pretty much untouchable," said Jennifer.

"What are you saying I can never be in a realationsip?" said Calleigh.

"Pretty much," said Jennifer.

"That ain't fair," said Calleigh as her tears started to fall.

"Calleigh, please don't cry," she said.

"Just leave me alone," Calleigh yelled at her as lighing shoot form her eyes of pain and anger, so Jennifer had no other choice than to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It was around six and Calleigh was standing outside Horatio's house, she was really nervous, so she sighed and rang the doorbell.

Horatio opened, smiled at her and said, "Hey Calleigh, you look beautiful, come in."

"Why thank you, you look very handsome as well," said Calleigh and blushed slightly before she followed him inside.

"Thank you," he said as he wasn't able to take his eyes of her, she was just so beautiful. She was wearing a white summers dress with wide shoulders straps, and white shoes with high heals, around her neck was a silver cross and her hair was held back with hair cilffs with white flowers.

Calleigh was walking next to him and noticed how he was looking at her and smiled to herself. When they come into the living room Calleigh started to curiously look around at the picutres on the walls, the books in the bookshelf, and everything else that was there.

Horatio looked amused at her it was like she never seen a man's house before and he asked, "What does your place look like?"

"Uhm, I got a house with a big backyard with floweres and apple trees," she said.

"You like flowers?" he asked.

"I do, tulips are my favorite, well I like all living things, but flowers the most cause they are so beautiful," she said and looked at a flower painting on his wall.

"I agree they do make it more beautiful," he said.

"So when are we going to eat?" she asked since she was really hungry.

"Uhm this is kind of embarresing, but I can't cook so would you mind if we order in," he said.

"No not at all," she said and smiled warmly at him.

"So what should I order?" he asked.

"Whatever you like, I eat anything," she said.

"Be right back," he said as he went to order.

Calleigh looked at the picture of his mother, but she couldn't see any of his father and wondered why, she again tried to remember what her childhood was like, but it was for no use.

"Anything worong?" Horatio asked, when he saw her puzzled face.

"No not at all, I was just wondering why you don't have a picture of you father when you have the rest of your family," she said.

"He was not a pleasant man and I just want to forget him and what he did," he said and looked down.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," said and felt very badly about doinng so.

"It's ok, you didn't know," he said and smiled wagely at her.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked concerned, walked over, let her hand rest at his chest as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"I'm sure," he said touched by the fact that she cared he bent down and let his lips slowly find hers before they locked.

Calleigh dragged him closer, right now she didn't care about the consequeses she need to feel him closer because she knew he needed it too.

They broke free, but kept on holding on to each other for what seemed to be like forever when they suddenly got interupted by the doorbell and he said, "I better."

Calleigh let him go wonderig what had made her pull him closer like that, and why she now was feeling so incredebilly happy.

Horatio came back and looked at her, she was smiling and it was like a light was surrounding her which made her look even more beautiful until it dissapered. He sighed and said, "Ready to eat."

"I am, oh chinese," she said excited.

"Hmmm," said Horatio, as they sat down on the couch next to each other and started to eat.

It was close to midnight, Horatio was watching TV and gntly stroking Calleigh's hair, she on the other hand had fallen asleep long ago by his gentle touches, she lay on the couch and her head was resting on his lap.

Horatio let his hand slowly rest on her head not to wake her up and let out a sigh.

He looked down at her trying to figure her out, but couldn't. She seemed as young as her age, but yet much older and wiser, she was as ful of life as she seemed thoughtful, and the fact that she didn't or couldn't tell her what she did for a living bothered him a bit.

And he also wondered about what she said to him about how she couldn't remember her past , Because it was to long ago if she only was twenty seven, it just sounded of in a way.

And the fact that she first was at his crime scene, then with his victim at his hospital, he just couldn't make heads or tails of it.

He looked down at her again, she seemed so fragile in a way, and he didn't exacly know why, but without thinking he said, "Angelus mortis."

"Mhm," said Calleigh still far away.

Horatio sighed again and shooked his head thinking, 'Horatio you gotto stop this, this is getting you nowhere at all, stop thinking and just be glad that she's sleeping at your lap.'

"Dad I though you said if she went any further than kissing she would be in pain," said Jesus, he was looking down at Calleigh and Horatio.

"Well sleeping don't count sice she isn't doing anything," said God with a sigh.

"You think she will go further?" Jesus asked.

"I dunno, right now I just think she's exploring," said God.

"She seems happy though," said Jesus.

"She is happier than she had ever been before, but that can easily change," he said with a sigh.

"I feel kinda bad, I mean she finally found someone and the rule states that she's destained to be alone, can't you change it?" Jesus asked.

"Not enitly up to me," said God.

"Not fair is it," Jesus said with a sign.

"No," he said as they kept watching.

It was early morning and Horatio had fallen a sleep on the couch to since he didn't had the heart to wake up Calleigh and since he had woken up before her he was now looking down on the woman on his lap, beautiful and peacefully still sleeping.

He gently stroke her cheek to wake her up.

Calleigh looked up and him, smiled and said, "Morning, handsome."

"Morning, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did, you?" she asked.

"I did, but I better get ready for work," he said.

"Can't we just stay, I want you just for a little longer," she said with a sigh.

"I can't there's lots of families that need closer," he said.

"Please just five more minutes," she begged.

"Ok, five more miutes," he agreed.

"Will you please storke my hair again, cause it felt so good," she said.

He nodded and did as she said as she closed her eyes again and let out a satisfied sigh when she heard God say, "You got work at the beach."

'Ok, I'll go,"'she though as she knew that if she spoke Horatio would really start to wonder and she said, "I have to leave."

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

"Not sure, can I call you or something like that," she said.

"Of course," he said and gave her his number before she left.

It was a couple of weeks later and Horatio and Calleigh was at his place wathing a movie when she suddenly started to nibble on his neck. He pretended he didn't notice until she started on his chest and he growled loudly before he pinned her to the couch, and started to kiss his neck before he gently removed her top and started to kiss her breasts.

Calleigh moaned with pleassure and encouraged him to go further since it felt really good, she had completely forgotten about the warning as he moved down to her belly and started to remove her pants.

It was the she suddenly screamed out in pain, and turned as something was hurting her back. He got of her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"IT HURTS!" she screamed out and tried to get to her back to make it stop, but for no use, it felt like somebody was whipping it hardly and it burned like crazy.

Horatio gasped when he saw her back, she had two full size wings tattoed from top to buttom, but that wasn't what shocked him, it was the marks that apared on it like someone was whipping her and she started to bleed as she kept on screaming in pain.

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS!" she cried out.

"I dunno how," he said as he felt completely helpless as hhe saw the whipping got more intensly before he saw burn marks appear.

"I'll stop I won't do it again, please Luce," she begged as she cried softly.

Once she said it the whipping stopped and she just lay on the couch bleeding and twisting in pain.

"Calleigh you ok, what just happened?" Horatio asked confused.

"My fault for not listning," she cried sadly as she was shivering.

"To who?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand, I have to go, I'm really sorry," she cried as she left.

'What just happened?* Horatio thought, he wondered who would first of all tattoo two wings on her back and who would punish her that he couldn't see and what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Chapther 6

Chapter 6.

"God what happened?" Calleigh asked when she returned.

"I told you you would be in pain," said God.

"But why, who did that?" she asked confused.

"Luce, would you?" God asked, and looked at the devil that appeared out of nowhere outside the gates of heaven. The two walked over to her. 

"Yes, Calleigh, do you at all remember how you died?" she asked.

Calleigh looked at the woman staniding oposit her, her hair was red, here eyes were blue, and she was wearing a red dress.

"No why?" she asked.

"Cause everytime you go further you will relive it over and over," she said.

"But Luce, who did those things to me?" she asked looking at her with tearful eyes.

"Your father, he whiped you, beat you, burnd you until you begged for mercy, but that didn't stop him at all, he kept on doing it, treated you as an animal he did, until one day.." Luce said an removed some of hair that had falled down in her face.

"My dad did that, how could he do that?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"I dunno, but as angel of death, well that goes with the job to prevent you from seeing a man and such," said Luce.

"So it's true then, I can't ever have a companion, that is just great," said Calleigh, her voice mixed with frutration and bitterness.

"You can't, I'm really sorry,"said Luce.

"God please, I really like him, can't I have him please," Calleigh begged as her tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry," said God.

"Fine I just have to live forever alone then, that is just great," she said and run of in anger.

"Luce really, can't we change that?" God asked.

"It has always been that way, if she wants him that bad why don't she just get her wings clipped," she said.

"She loves her job you know that, oh well I have to go," said God.

"Going to play burning bush again," Luce asked.

"Yeah gotto have some fun," said God before they split ways.

Calleigh was sitting on the beach of Miami crying, she was wearing her white dress she had on her first date with Horatio and her winged tattoo where now turned into real wings.

Why couldn't she just have Horatio was it really that much to ask, she just wanted, well that didn't really matter since she couldn't have it at all.

"Calleigh, time to work," she heard God say.

"Oh bugger of and leave me alone for once", she said angrily.

"Calleigh, you have to do it," said God.

"No, I don't just go away and leave me," she said.

"Calleigh, you know I can't do that, it's one of my jobs to make sure you do yours," he said.

"Well I'm feed up at the moment, I'm taking a day of, people can die without me for once," she shouted up at the sky.

As her mood got even worse so did the wheater, the sky turned dark and it started to thunder and lightning all around her.

"Calleigh, don't be like that I thought you loved you jobm" said God.

"Leave me alone!" she shooted as the lightning hit the ground beside her.

"I can always make you human," he suggested.

"I don't want that, don't you get it, I love my life but it would be nice to have someone to share things with and such, and I never can," she said as her tears started to fall along with the rain.

The lightning struck again and she said, "Would you stop it, please and just leave me alone."

"Would you suck it up and get to work," he said.

"No I won't, go away," she cried softly.

God sighed and left her alone and Calleigh continued to cry as the rain poored down all around her, but yet she didn't get wet at all and the lightning crashig around her didn't hit her either.

Calleigh in the end fell asleep and her wings got hidden atomatically so no one would see them if they passed.

"Calleigh," she heard someone say and looked up at Horatio.

"Hey," she said.

"What is wrong?" he asked since he saw her grimy checks at once.

"Just a rought day, nothing to worry about, how are you?" she replied.

"Fine!" he said and sat down next to her and put and arm around her shoulder and dragged her closer.

"I'm sorry bout earlier, hope I didn't frak you out," she excused herself.

"That's ok, but tell me why do you have wings tattooed on your back?" he asked.

"Oh I just, it comes with my job," she said.

"You got more than that?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she said.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Yes, but you really think it's a good idea to get naked at the beach?" she asked.

"It's raining like crazy no one will come, now show me," he said curiously.

Calligh removed her dress and showed him a tattoed cross with roses around on left hip.

"That is beautuful," he said amazed.

"Thanks, I got more thought" she said and showed him a tattoed heart over her heart with flames around, and anchor on her right arm, and a rosary aroung her right ancle.

"Wow they are all great, but they are all religious to, you work as a priest?" he asked.

"No not exacly," she said.

"Hmmm," he said and couldn't help but kissig the tattoed heart on her breast, he didn't know why he hadn't see it before.

"Uhmmmm" Calleigh moaned softly, as she lay down and let him get on top of her.

"Have you any idea how perfect you are," he said as he kept on kissing her hungrily.

"No I'm not at all," she said and moaned louder as she felt her backside started to burn like crazy, and the sand that slide into the wounds made it even more painful, but right now she didn't care about it.

"You are, you are the most perfect creature I ever meet," he said and moved down to her belly.

"Stop saying, that, it ain't true," she said sadly.

"To me you are, nothing can change that," he said and got undressed to get inside her.

He looked at her scared eyes and asked, "Have you not done this before."

"No," she said cause she somehow was pretty sure she hadn't.

"I'll go gently so I don't harm you then," he said and did so.

Calleigh left out a gasp and held on to him and as they kept working together her pain got even stronger, and all she wanted to do was to scream out in pain, but instead she screamed out in pleassure while she cum with him.

He got slowly of her and noticed that she was cryin and asked, "What is wrong?"

"My back, it hurts," she whimpered in pain and turned her back on him.

Horatio gasped when he saw it covered in blood from wounds all over and the sand inside them and said, "We have to clean that up, can you manage to walk to my house or does it hurt to bad."

"I can manage," she said and got dressed and they started to walk towards his house.

When they came back to his house Horatio slowly started to clean Calleigh's wounds gently and said, "So you'll always get wounds like this when you have sex."

"Pretty much since you're human and I'm never mind," she said and became quiet.

"Angelus mortis," he said and kissed her shoulder gently.

"Yeah," she said sliently.

"My angelus mortis," he said and kissed her shoulder again.

"Do you believe in angels?" she asked.

"Didn't until I meet you, but really all jokes asside, you're not really an angel and live up in the sky, I mean to me you are but still..." he said.

"Uhm I'm not an angel, the angel," she said and looked down.

"How does that even work?" he asked confused.

"God calls me when I need to work and I do it, I take care of the ones that needs to cross over to heaven right before they die and then I lead them over. I live up in the sky, and I love my work and stuff," she said.,

"Hmm it sounds a bit unlikely", he said.

"Let me show you, I can do this with clothes to,but my back hurts to much to put my dress on," she said and walked a few steps away from him and let her wings apear and at the same time a bright light started to shine around her.

"Wow can you fly too," he asked amazed.

"Sure can," she said and did so before she landed.

"That is just amazing, but you can't really be with me can you?" he said and looked down.

"No I destined to be alone, and if I found someone it should surely not be a human man," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah I can see that," he said.

"But I want you," she said.

"And I you, but I don't wanto be with you if it cause you to end up like this," he said.

"Are you breaking it of," she said shocked.  
"I am," he said sadly.

"Oh, I better..." she said got dressed and left in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCALIMER: I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It was five days later and it was lightning around the Miami Dad Crime Lab, it had done so ever since Horatio broke it off with Calleigh. In the end causig all the systems to crash.

And the funny thing was that the bad weather was only contained around the crime lab.

"Horatio, I don't get it, how can the weather only be consetrated at one place," said Eric ,as he tried to fix the coputers in the AV lab.

"Because I hurt the wrong girl by telling her off," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Calleigh is doing this, how is that possible and why did you do that?" said Eric confused.

"Because I couldn't stand that she got hurt by me dating her," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Dude how the hell can she control the weather?" said Tim who just came into the lab.

"Oh she can do a lot including controling the weather," said Horatio.

"What the hell was that?" said Eric shocked as they heard glass shatter.

"Man!" said Tim as they looked out of the lab and saw all the main glass on the buidning shatter and ligning coming into the building.

Horatio stormed out and yelled, "HELL CALLEIGH, WOULD YOU STOP IT OR DO YOU PLAN ON RUIN ME, HAVE YA ANY IDEA ON HOW MUCH THIS WILL COAST!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" she yelled through the thunder.

"CALLEIGH, FOR CHRIST!" he yelled.

That was the most stupid thing he could have done at that point since she flew down, her wings were black and so were her cloths and she made her hands shoot lightning right at him.

"DAMN WOMAN ARE YOU PLANNING ON KILLING ME?" he yelled in anger, considering shooting bullets at her but figure that might not do any good.

"SERVES YA WELL IF I DID!" she yelled and changed the weather so it started to hail and she shoot hail at the size of snowballs right at him and laughed.

"CALLEIGH PLEASE I'M SORRY!" he yelled up at her.

"TO LITTLE TO LATE"! she yelled back and kept going at him.

At this point Eric and Tim had come out looked at her, gasped and Eric said,"Man, did you dump an angel?"

"Not any angel, she's the angel of death or an arch angel if ya like," said Horatio with a sigh.

"No wonder things round here doesn't work," said Tim.

"CALLEIGH GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Horatio demanded.

"THE HELL I WON'T!" she yelled.

"CALLEIGH!" God rumbled from above her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU MEN!" she yelled and shoot hail balls in his direction.

"CALLEIGH!" he said again, in a warning tone.

"NOT FAIR!" she yelled at him.

"Is she really messing with God now"? said Eric shocked.

"I'd say so," said Tim.

"That can't be good," said Eric.

"ANGELUS MORTIS CONSISTO"! God yelled at her. (Angel of death stop.)

And suddenly it all stopped, she was gone, the sun came back and the windows in the lab was fixed.

"Man, she's gonna pay for that I bet," said Tim.

"Anyone know how to contact an angel, I should make this right," said Horatio.

"No idea, I say you leave it be," said Eric as they walked inside.

When they were back up God looked angry at her and said, "Calleigh, you can't act like that or do you want me to cut your wings of?"

"No please don't, but he really hurt me, and I'm so confused," she said honestly.

"I know, but still this time you went too far," said God.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," she said.

"I should really cut of your wings, but you're my best angel and I can't loose you, but no more like that," he said.

"I promise, may I be excused, I really need to be alone," she said sadly.

"May I suggest you take a few days off," said God.

"Thanks," she said gratefully and left him.

"Man that guy shouldn't have done that" said Jesus.

"No he shouldn't," said God with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Weeks turned to months and Horatio didn't hear or see more to Calleigh withough on a crime scene now and then, but they never spoke.

He sighed and went into a jewlerey store with Tim to talk to a guy reagrding some jewlery.

Horatio didn't quite focus since he was thinking of Calleigh and before he knew it there was shooting going on and Tim lay shoot on the floor.

Horatio knelt down beside him and begged him to hold on, but when he looked up and saw Calleigh all dressed in black he knew it was all too late.

"Please Calleigh, don't take him, not Tim," he begged.

"You know I don't have I choice," said Calleigh, since she really didn't want to take Tim, but she knew it was his time to go.

"Please, Calleigh," Horatio begged as he held Tim.

"I'm really sorry I wish I could do something, but I can't, it's just too late," she said as Tim walked towards her.

"No," said Horatio and looked up only to find that she was gone again.

A moment later she was back and said, "I'm sorry, I really am for everything you know."

"So am, can we please talk later," he said.

"I'll stop by the lab," she said before she left again.

Later Horatio stood looking down the warderobe when he noticed Calleigh, he could see she had been crying to and without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and whispered I need you.

"I need you to, but you have a funeral to go to," she whispered back.

"But I need you now, I can't wait that long," he said.

"I can feel that, but this isn't the time or the place," she said as she reached up to kiss him.

Horatio let out a growl and said, "God, I missed you so much."

"And I you," she said with a sigh.

"Let me ask you; can you get pregnant with me," he said as he kissed her neck.

"I could, but that really wouldn't be a good idea which is why I use protection," she said.

"So if you did you would get little baby angels?" he said.

"I dunno exacly," she said thoughtfully.

"If they ended up like you they will be so cute flying around and everything," he said.

"Horatio stop and think, if I were to have angel babies, you would hardly see them, like me, I don't think that's a good idea really I mean no," she said honest.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Loosing my job for once, I just can't do it and now we really have to go," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I know," he said and gave her one last kiss.

Later that night Horatio and Calleigh were in his bed cudling when he realized she looked more tired than she used to and he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Just a lot on my mind nothing to worry about," she said with a sigh.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, that I checked test came out negative," she said.

"It could be false" he said.

"Been to the doctor to" she said.

"You wanted to be didn't you," he said.

"Wouldn't matter, better if I'm not," she said with a sigh and turned her back on him so he wouldn't see her tears.

"I'm sorry, I mean I love you and I wanto be with you, and everything, but maybe it's just too hard, I mean there are all these things we have to get throught and everything," he said.

"I know, I'm so confused, I don't really wanto but I think it's best that after tomorrow you forget me and move on," she cried.

"Are you sure?" he said.  
"It's for the best, but for now just hold me I need you to," she cried softly.

She didn't need to beg him twice, he hold her close while he to cried until they at last fell asleep.

From heaven God was watching and felt sorry that a couple that loved each other so much couldn't have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

It was over a year later and Calleigh were driving around in Miami listning to music when she heard someone say, "Hey gourgeous."

"Ryan, hey, how are things?" she said and stopped.

"Good we got a new girl at the lab and H is dating Eric's sister," he said.

"Oh he is, that's good," she said and smiled.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine promoted," she said.

"Angels gets promoted," he said srprised.

"Yeah," she said with a giggle.

"So what are you promoted to?" he asked.

"I'm now both angel of death and guardian angel, so I work a lot more," she said.

"Who are you guradian angel for?" he asked.

"A little girl, her mother is very sick and may die," said Calleigh.

"Oh that's so sad," said Ryan.

"I know, she's really cute, about seven I think," she said.

"You want kids yourself don't you," he said.

"Nah I'm good," she said with a sigh.

"Well I better head back to the lab, so I'll see you, and please come by you gotto meet the new one, she's real cute," he said.

"But Ryan are you in love?" she asked.

"Very funny," he said.

"Ok, say hello to Horatio then," she said.

"Will do," he said and they splitted ways.

Ryan bumpted into Horatio once he came inside and said, "Oh I run into Calleigh and she says hello."

"She does, how is she I haven't seen her in the longest time," said Horatio.

"She's promoted so she guradian angel to and she looked good," said Ryan.  
"That's good," said Horatio.

"On you way out?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm meeting Mari for lunch," he said.

"Oh that's nice, have you seen Natalia?" he asked.

"Break room," said Horatio and left while Ryan went to find Natalia.

Ryan and Natalia stood joking in DNA when Eric entered and said, "You guys sure are cheerful, what's going on?"

"Nothing more that usualy really, oh I run ino Calleigh earlier, she looked really good," said Ryan.

"She did huh, I haven't see her in the longest time," said Eric.

"Yeah me neither, I told her to stop by and check out Natalia," said Ryan.

"Who's Calleigh?" asked Natalia.

"Oh she's the angel of death, real nice lady, had a little thing with H," said Eric.

"Hold on, you are saying angels do excist?" said Natalia shocked.

"Sure do, she came down on the lab real hard when H broke it off," said Ryan and smiled.

"Well that I have no problem believing," said Natalia and giggled.

"Did I hear something about believing?" they heard form the door.

"Yeah you surly did," said Ryan and smiled at Calleigh.

"Hey Calli, long time no see, you look great," said Eric.

"Thanks, so how are you?" she asked.

"Good, so any gossip, or is it Godsip?" Eric joked.

"Oh you know, a flood here and there, he considerd ask someone build a new arch," Calleigh joked.

"That I can imagine," said Eric and laughed.

"So I should probably introduce myself, I'm Calleigh," she said and shook hands with Natalia.

"Natalia Boa Vista, it's a pleassure, so these guys tells me you're the angel of death," said Natalia.

"Sure am, but now I'm a guardian angel too," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"You are, that must be a nice change", said Natalia thinking that to be the angel of death had to be depressive some times.

"Oh it is," said Calleigh, since she really liked it.

"So are you really allowed to joke about God?" said Natalia.

"Oh he don't mind as long as I don't take it too far, the guy does after all have a sense of humor," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"So what is it like being an angel?" Natalia asked curiously.

"It's like any other job I suppose, not that I would know," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"But can you date an such?" she asked.

"I can, but I can't go to much further since I'm kinda only half human and it leads to too much complications," said Calleigh thinking about Horatio and about how she could probably never have children and a reular life, not with him or anyone else for that matter.

"That must be kinda lonely," said Natalia.

"It is, but I manage," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah we all do," said Natalia.

"Mhm, but I gotto fly, so talk to you guys later, and Natalia if these guys ever give ya trouble, give me a call," said Calleigh.

"I will," said Natalia as Calleigh dissapered into thin air.

"Wow protection from an arch angel not bad," said Eric.

"Yeah we better not mess with you," said Ryan.

"You two are so funny, now get back to work," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Hey there, handsome," Horatio heard Calleigh say as he was walking back to the crime lab after seing Mari and turned to face her.

"Hey angel, how are you?" he asked.

"Just fine, so I hear you have found a new girl," she said.

"I did," he said.

"I take you know she's very sick," she said.

"I do, but please don't take her from me like you did with Tim," he begged.

"You know I can't stop it when it's her time to go, not even for you," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I don't suppose you can tell me how long I have with her," he said.

"Sorry I can't not because I don't wanto, but because I dunno until right before," she said honest.

"So what about you found someone new?" he asked.

"Nah, better this way," she said.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" he said.

"More than you can ever imagine, but better than having your heart broken by being with someone you can't ever have," she said.

"I guess that is a good point and I guess congratualitions are in order since I heard you got promoted," he said.

"Thanks," she said and smiled.

"You look really good you know that," he said.

"And you look as handsome as always, so tell me about this new girl, Eric's sister I heard," she said.

"Yeah her name is Marisol, she's younger, she got brown eyes and of course brown hair, and she's full of life," he said.

"She sounds nice," she said.

Horatio looked at her, she suddenly looked so sad so he asked, "You ok?"

"It's just never mind," she said.

"Come on tell me," he said a bit concerned.

"It's just no angel babies, I have to go so I'll see you, good luck with Mari," she said and left him while Horatio stood back very much confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always aprreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Natalia, you're a woman right," said Horatio when he ca, back to the DNA lab.

"Last time I checked why?" she replied.

"Well I meet my ex and we talked and I told her bout Mari, at first she seemes happy then it was like she become so sad, and she said something I didn't get," said Horatio confused.

"What was that?" Natalia asked.

"It's just no angel babies, I don't get it cause she broke it of and then, it makes no sense," he said.

"Horatio you, are so stupid," said Natalia honest.

"That's nice of you to say and why is that?" he asked.

"Because I would guess she hoped that you someday would have children and now that won't wrok since you're with Mari and it pains her," said Natalia.

"But she broke it of she said it was too complicated and that it wouldn't work," said Horatio.

"That don't mean she didn't stop hoping that it one day could happen, and now that she know it can't..." Natalia stopped.

"Why can't you people say it as it is?" said Horatio annoyed.

"It isn't always that easy," said Natalia.

"Guess we'll have bad weather again great," said Horatio and left while Natalia just shook her head before she went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

But nothing happened at all, life just went on as it usually did, Horatio went back to hardly see Calleigh at all at the crime scenes, since she was usually there before he was if she even was there, on his spare time he saw Marisol, she made him happier than he had ever been before, she made him feel alive again, and even if he feared she one day would loose her he just figured he would enjoy the time he had with her as long as it lasted.

For the first time in a long time he again started to hope that he would have children again. To marry Mari and have her children that they would raise together, he knew she wanted so to, and he could picture they doing so together in his mind.

When he asked her to marry him and got yes he felt like the luckiest man on earth and after doing so he was now on his way back to work, but yet he had a feeling something bad would happen, but he didn't know what.

"Calleigh," he called out hoping she would hear him, but there was no answer.

"Calleigh," he tried again, but for no use at all, he sighed and thought he was going crazy and tried to shook the feeling off.

From above Calleigh was watching him, she knew like him something very bad would happen, something that would be painful for him, which made her cry, since she didn't want to happen, not now that he seemed so happy.

"You know don't you," she heard God say.

"Yeah one of the troubles of being the angel of death," she said.

"You know you have to do it still when the time is right," he said.

"Why couldn't he just have her a little bit longer, they just got married," she said.

"That is not my choice as little, as it is yours to take her up," said God.

"LUCY!" Calleigh yelled.

"Ma'am, you called," Lucifer said as she appared behind her.

"Was it really necessary to have her gotten shoot down like that, he was finally happy," Calleigh said angrily, as she saw Marisol going down for getting shoot in the abdomal.

"Hey I don't as good make people do stuff," said Lucy

"But you can push them in the direction," said Calleigh, as she watched they put her into the ambulance and Horatio getting in with her as it drove off.

"I would never do such a thing," said Lucifer innocently.

"And I'm a demon!" said Calleigh angrily.

"Well I needed some more people down there, it's so empty," she said with a grusomme grin.

"You have enough and you know you can't have her," Calleigh snarled.

"Can blame me for trying," said Lucy.

"You just made sure to crush him," said Calleigh.

"Hey the girl can still make it," said Lucy.

"No she won't, I know it," said Calleigh, as her tears again started to fall; since she knew that soon she would have to bring her up and that it would crush Horatio badly.

"Oh would you stop crying people die everyday, it's not the end of the world," said Lucy a bit annoyed.

"It may be to him, now he will be filled by revenge," said Calleigh.

"Well he had that from before," said Lucy.

"Damn you," said Calleigh and left in tears.

"What is her problem all of a sudden?" said Lucy surprised.

"Other than watching the man she loves be crushed you mean," said God.

"Ok I may have taken it too far," said Lucifer.

"Well that's the statement of the year, but what's done is done," said God as Lucifer dissapered again.

Calleigh stood in the doorway of Marisol's room, she was not visible so nor Horatio or Eric could see her, she watched as the last thing Eric did before they left was ask her to fight, then Calleigh walked up to her bed.

"You're the angel of death aren't you?" said Marisol when she saw Calleigh surrounded by bright light, she as wearing a back t-shirt and balck pants.

"I am," said Calleigh and sat down next to her.

"So I can't have him, can I?" said Marisol.

"I'm sorry, I really whised it was diffrently," said Calleigh.

"So do I, I really love him you know," said Marisol.

"I know you do and he loves you," said Calleigh as her tears were starting to fall.

"Why are you crying for my sake, you get people every day, why am I different?" asked Marisol confused.

"Because I care for him, and he was finally happy and then I have to take you away," said Calleigh sadly.

"It's what it is, please don't cry, he will be ok after a while," said Marisol.

"I'm not sure and Eric, he will be crushed too," said Calleigh.

"They are both strong they will get through it together, but may I ask some favors," said Marisol.

"Of course," said Calleigh and smiled through her tears.

"May I please say goodbye to him and will you keep and eye of them for me after I'm gone," said Marisol.

"Of course, and I will, but you can do so to if you become a guradian angel," said Calleigh.

"I could, but they need better blocking, spesially Horatio, he's a good man," said Marisol.

"He is, I really wish you could stay," said Calleigh honest.

"I know, but it's my time to go, and I'm ready, I just need to say goodbye," said Marisol and slowly opened her eyes.

Calleigh nodded and made sure the doctor saw Marisol was awake so they could call Horatio since she knew time was precious.

Horatio hurried over to Marisol and sat down next to her as she passed away, Calleigh looked at Marisol and said, "Ready."

"Yeah, but you gotto go back right after," said Marisol looking at Horatio, he was almost in tears.

"I will," said Calleigh as they left.

One moment later she put and hand on Horatio's shoulder and said, "I'm really sorry, handsome."

"So am I, but I have a question for you, do you get to pick up the ones I intend to take down for this," he said.

"No they are all Lucy's," she said.

"Who is Lucy there is more than one death angel?" he asked confused.

"No, Lucy is short for Lucifer," said Calleigh.

"You mean the devil," said Horatio.

"I do," said Calleigh.

"You know her well?" Horatio asked shocked.

"Well we talk now and again since we don't always agree, but we're not best friends if that's what you are thinking," she said.

"Hmmm," said Horatio, he had trouble getting it all.

"You better go catch those guys," said Calleigh and kissed the top of his head.

"I will, will I see you later?" he asked.

"I dunno yet, I'll try," she said as she dissapered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

It was midnight and the starts were shining on the dark heaven above the beach. On the beack there was an angel crying softly in the quiet night. She was dressed in white and her golden hair was shining because of the light surrouning her.

As the waves was going back and forth at the shore, her tears fell down on the cold sand and started to form a river down to the water.

In the far distance she could hear a baby cry, which made her even sader since she knew once again she could never have one herself.

The angel looked up at the stary sky, but saw no comfort in them, she wondered why people kept on killing each other and why there was so much evil in the world that wouldn't be stopped.

She heard the baby's soft cry and the mother siging to calm it down.

The angel burried her head in her hands, she felt so lost and so alone.

"Why can't I have it all, why couldn't I just have you, why didn't you want me?" she thought.

From above God was watching her and wondred once again if it was right to keep her, but he knew that even if she was troubled she wouldn't want it any other way so he didn't interfear with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"Ohhhhh, I need you, ohhhhh," Calleigh moaned softly. It was a few days later and they were in the back of his Hummer, he was going at her neck like crazy, while he was removing her white jacket and peach colored top to get access to her breasts.

He went up to find her lips and let his tongue play with hers, until they both were heaving for air and he moved down to her breasts and started to bit her.

Calleigh screamed out and arched beneath him and pulled him closer, she so desperatly needed him, to have him to feel him, to be consumed by him and said, "Horatio please just get inside me, I can't wait any longer ohhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Would ya calm, down we're not in a hurry" she said as he took his time and let his lips caress the tattoo on her breast gently.

"Says you, I haven't had ohhhhhhhh anything in since Tim ohhhhhhh died," she screamed out.

Horatio worked his way down and slowly removed her pants to get to the tattoo on her hip, when he changed his mind turned her over and started to caress and kiss her back instead very gently as he was afraid to cause her perfect wings any harm.

"You can go rougher you know," she said as she enjoyed his every kiss.

"I know, but I think you like it better like this," he said and let his lips caress her more gently than ever before; first he continued on her wings for a while, then he worked his way down her spine, before he turned her over and looked at her. She was for some reason crying so he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just I have never before experienced something like that, it makes me feel so loved in every way, please go on," she said with a satisfied sigh.

Horatio went up and kissed her lips softly before he went inside her gently, gently, and started to work his way further in. She held on to him and screamed out his name over and over until she cum and he let out a loud growl shortly after as he filled her up.

Horatio got out of her and let her climb on top and was about to wrap his arms around her when her wings came out of her back. He gasped shocked and she said, "Don't worry, I'm just so happy right now, hold me, but careful, so they won't break."

Horatio gently placed his hands on her massive white wings and held her closely and said, "Calleigh, I love you."

"I know, I love you too," she said. As she slowly closed her eyes, and started to breath more slowly as she asked, "Horatio, can I keep you?"

"Yes for as long even forever if you like," he said and stoked her wings gently until she drifted off.

Some time later Horatio's phone rang, but he just turned it off not to wake Calleigh.

Calleigh on the other hand could hear God call in the distance, but for once she just shut it out since right now she needed to be with Horatio more than anything else. She didn't care that she might get punished for it later as long as she could be with him right now.

Horatio gently stroke her wings again and said, "Couldn't you just stay like this forever?"

"I could, but you know you can't live forever," she said with a sigh.

"Can't I become and angel like you?" he said.

"I won't let you, it's no life," she said with a sigh.

"Couldn't I just ask God?" he said.

"No, please don't, Miami need someone to protect the living," she said.

"And who will protect you?" he asked.

"Don't need anyone to do so, I can't get harmed any way and I live forever," she said with a sigh.

"Have you never even considered to become a human?" he said.

"I did long ago, but I like it better like an angel, well to help people cross over and, but after I meet you, uhm not sure what to, you confuse me so," she said.

Horatio removed some hair from her face and said, "I'm sorry I never meant to do that, I wish there was a way for this to work out because I love you so and I really want to be with you all the time."

"Angel babies," she said and gave him a kiss.

"Is that even safe, I mean couldn't you risk getting human, angels, both or a mix, I mean since I'm human," he said.

"I dunno to be honest, I mean I don't think I ever heard about angels giving birth, I know I could do it in human form, but I dunno how it would work when I changed to angel, but I think it would be adorable," she said.

"I dunno, I'm not sure it's a good idea," he said uncertain.

"But think about it, little baby angels with wings flying around it would be so cute," she said excitedly.

"It would, you know I think so to, but I don't want you to get hurt in the process, he said.

At this point he could feel her tears falling form her eyes and she said, "Just say it, you don't want a baby with me do you?"

"I do I want lots of babies with you," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"You better not be playing around" she said in a serious tone.

"I would never do that," he said and stroke her gently.

Calleigh yawned tiredly, closed her eyes and fell a sleep again while Horatio wondered what could happen if she in fact got pregnant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

It was Saturday morning and Calleigh had stopped by the lab after bringing up another soul. Now she was sitting in the break room reading the paper and drinking coffee, as Horatio was looking over her shoulder with his coffee.

"It's amazing how the two of them are so much alike even though they are so different," said Natalia, she was standing in the doorway to the break room, while Ryan were standing behind her resting his head on her shoulder his arms were around her waist.

"I don't see any difference in them, I mean they both work in the same field, he takes care of the bodies after they die and she gives their souls piece, and look at them, they look as a married couple, it's cute," said Ryan.

"You know she wants babies right?" said Natalia.

"I thought as much, but I don't see that would be a problem," said Ryan.

"How so, she lives... I dunno where she lives and he lives here," said Natalia.

"But isn't it so that she could hear God wherever she is," said Ryan.

"I would think so," said Natalia.

Ryan walked over and said, "Hey guys I have an idea for you since you wanna have babies."

"Say what?" said Calleigh surprised.

"I was thinking can't you like live in Miami for a while, since you can hear God everywhere and can leave in a snap, so you guys can try, or I dunno maybe H can live in heaven, get permanent wings, would that work at all. I mean he would be alive, but with wings like he could do like you, at least while you are carrying and stuff, guys you can do it and if any of this goes he could come whenever you needs him to," said Ryan.

"I dunno, it's just I dunno," said Calleigh.

"Don't sound way of, can't ya ask God," said Horatio.

"Uhm I it's I have to go," said Calleigh and left.

Up in heaven God looked amused at them and though, "Nice thinking Ryan".

Calleigh was riding Faith on the beach faster and faster. Why did Ryan have to think about it, Horatio in heaven, that was her place, her domain, she didn't want no man to mess it up.

She didn't need no one to watch over her, she did fine alone, well not completely she figured, but well enough.

And to live in Miami, the hell she wouldn't, it was just, stupid Ryan. As she rode on the skies darkened and the lightning started to tear up the skies and rain pored down on her, as her wings came out on her back. They were black and the horse's color had started to change to black too, as did her outfit as her tears were falling.

She didn't see where she was going until she heard a scream and stopped just in time to not ride over a little boy.

Calleigh got of the horse and said, "Are you ok?"

"You're the grim reaper, please don't take me, I didn't do anything wrong," he said scared.

"I have not come for you, I'm just out riding, please don't be afraid I won't hurt you," she said.

"Really you won't, you look so scary," he said and looked at her black clothes and her cape with a hood and her lighting eyes.

"I won't I promise," she said in a soft tone.

"Why would you be so scary if you're not coming for me?" he said.

"I'm just trying to run away from some feelings," she said.

"You know you can't run away from feelings, that's what mum says," he said.

"I know, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm eight," he said proudly.

"And out all by yourself," she said.

"My parents don't care, they are drunk most the time, so who are you running from?" he asked.

"The man I love, he wants to move in and have kids, I do to want them, but..." she stopped.

"You're scared aren't ya?" he said.

"Yeah, but I don't know why," she said and changed back to a white dress and made the bad weather stop.

"Cause it's new for you," said the boy.

"I'm stupid aren't I?" she said.

"Kinda, but it's ok, everyone gets scared sometimes," he said and looked down.

"You scared too?" she said.

"Yeah of dad, he ain't nice, he hits me so hard and I didn't do anything," he said.

"You need a guardian angel," she said.

"I'm not sure, I think I can manage" he said.

"If you need me just call, my name is Calleigh," she said.

"Cool thanks, now go back and talk to him and my name is Andy," he said.

"I'll think bout it, you better go home," she said.

"In a while, just like the beach," he said.

"So do I," she said with a sigh.

"I can tell," he said and smiled at her.

"It's so peaceful here in a way," she said.

"To be a grim reaper you're not that bad," he said.

"Thanks, well I better go talk to him, see you Andy," she said and rode of again.

Calleigh walked inside Horatio's office and said, "I'm scared."

"Oh really," he said and smiled at her.

"Not used to relationships and stuff, I'm used to being me and that's it and then you came and it all change, don't mean it as a bad thing," she said.

"Calleigh, just relax, it's ok, really," he said.

"No it ain't cause I wanna be with you and have kids with you and everything, but I just can't I dunno, and babies and I'm and and and and..." she said.

"Calleigh, breath," he said and smiled at her.

"I don't get it I usually I can and now, and uhm, this is just hmmm," she said.

"Calleigh you make absolutely no sense, I'm not asking you to move in with me or the other way around, I want kids, but all in time, we do it whatever way you want," he said calmly.

"You have no demands at all," she said.

"No not other than to be with you at the moment," he said.

"You sure," she said surprised.

"Yes, all I desire at the moment is you," he said.

"Why are you like this, I mean so wonderful," she said and smiled back.

"Guess you just brings it out in me," he said.

"But how can I do that I'm the angel of death, I'm horrible," she said and looked down.

"My beautiful and sweet angelus mortis, no matter what you do I would still love you the same," he said and kissed her gently.

"I, I, I..." she started but didn't get further since he closed her lips with another kiss and held her closely to calm her down.

A moment later Calleigh broke free and said, "Come with me to heaven."

"Can I do that?" he said surprised.

"Uh huh," she said.

"God won't get mad?" he asked.

"Nah don't think so, just hold me tightly," she said.

"Uhm ok," he said and hold her closely and suddenly he was surrounded by cloudes and a city among them.

"So this is where you live?" he said.

"Yeah me and a dozen other," she said and giggled while she dragged him along.

"Slow down, wow it looks so peaceful here," he said and looked at houses, fields,meadows and the animal and people walking around, no stores, cars and hotels like it was down on earth, it all seemed so peaceful.

"Hey Calleigh, so you finally dragged him up huh, though he would end up at my place," she heard Lucifer say.

"He ain't dead just visiting with me, so stay away from him Lucy," said Calleigh.

Horatio looked at Lucifer like there was something familiar about her, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"How come you have access up here though you were banned?" said Horatio.

"Not entirely, we have or fights now and then, but I can come in now and again if I don't stay to long. So how long are you staying?" said Lucy and got closer to Horatio.

"Stay away, Lucy," said Calleigh.

"I stay as long as my lady want me to," said Horatio as he was starting to feel drawn to Lucy without knowing why.

"Sure you don't wanto go down and have fun with me," said Lucy and put a arm on his.

Horatio was feeling funny and said, "I uhm dunno if that's such a good idea."

"Lucy would you get your paws of him and leave," said Calleigh, her voice was shaking cause she was afraid Horatio would give in for his lusts, since she knew the look in his eyes and said, "Handsome."

"Shush can't you see I'm talking," he said.

"So are you coming or not?" Lucy asked as she got even a little bit closer.

"Handsome, please," Calleigh begged, she didn't wanto loose him like this.

"Shus I said," said Horatio.

"So?" said Lucy.

"Nah I think I'll pass, maybe later, shall we...?" he said to Calleigh.

"Next time then," said Lucy and left.

"I though you would go with her," said Calleigh.

"Nah, you're the only one for me, now show me where you live," he said and gave her a soft kiss before they continued to walk along the road his arm around her waist.

Horatio waited while Calleigh opened her door and said, "It's a bit messy."

"That's ok," he said curious about what her house would look like.

At once she had opened at dog came running towards her, Calleigh lifted it up and said, "Hey little one did you miss, mummy?"

The dog licked her happily when she heard God say, "Calleigh, you know he can't be up here."

"But God please, she said.

"NO!" he said.

"I told ya it was a bad idea," said Horatio with a sigh.

"But I need to, I wanna, really..." Calleigh said.

"He can't, it's the way it is," said God and sighed.

"But can't you like give him wings or something?" she said.

"Not unless he's dead, he needs to go back," said God and sent Horatio back down.

"That ain't fair, how am I gonna get pregnant or such if I can't have him here when I need him," she said.

"You are not getting pregnant and he can't be here, that's it," said God and left.

"What do I do now, Buttercup?" said Calleigh sadly and held the puppy closely.

"Dad, that was not cool, by doing that you may as well cut her wings," said Jesus annoyed.

"Well, she can't have him here and she knows that," said God.

"But dad she wants kids more than anything, can't you grant her that favor," said Jesus.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, she know that," said God.

"So she have to do it all alone," said Jesus.

"Well she have to figure out what to do herself, she's a big girl," said God.

"But to separate them now it's just cruel," said Jesus.

"She'll get by," said God and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

It was a few months later and Calleigh had not seen Horatio if she hadn't occasionally been too late to leave after she had taken up a victim, and doubled back just for a quick second. It hurt her that she knew she could never have him so she preferred to stay away.

This morning she was playing with Buttercup, joyfully rejoicing life almost like a little girl, when Jennifer knocked on her door and said, "Hey wanna come for a coffee or something?"

"Sure got a moment to spear, no one is dying right now," she said and smiled.

"You sure are happy these days," said Jennifer.

"Yeah you know Jenna girl I'm guardian for, her mum died some months back and she was realy sad, but now she's with a foster family and things are looking out for her," said Calleigh.

"That's good, shall we?" said Jennifer.

"Oh hang on someone is calling for me down at earth, it's Andy, oh no that can't be good," said Calleigh.

"Who's Andy, you're guardian for more than one" said Jennifer surprised.

"Yeah meet him on the beach one day we were both having a bad day and I told him to call if he needed me. I asked God to be his guardian and he said ok and now he needs me badly, I have to go," said Calleigh.

"Good luck," said Jennifer as Calleigh left.

Calleigh came to a house surrounded by police cars and went inside to check what was going on unnoticed. She found Andy locked in his room and said, "What's going on?"  
"Dad went ballistics so mum called the police and now he's holding her, I think he's gonna take her out, please don't let him do it. I mean even if they're drunk, I really love them, well, her the most, they just need help, can you do something?" said Andy scared.

"I won't take either and your fathers soul wouldn't belong to me in the first place," she said.

"He wouldn't go to heaven?" said Andy shocked.

"No, he would just go to rest," said Calleigh.

"You mean a place kinda in between," said Andy.

"Yes, let me go down and check," said Calleigh and left him for a second.

When she got down she saw a man and a woman fighting it looked really bad, at that moment the man hit the woman so hard that she fell to the ground. Calleigh gasped as she could feel the hit her self, it really hurt.

Calleigh went between, made herself show with wings all dressed in white and said, "Please sir don't hit her anymore and you both gotto get yourself together for little Andy, he needs you guys badly."

"Where did you come from, you're..." said the man shocked when he saw the light that surrounded her.

"I came form the lord him self, I'm Andy's protector, please don't hurt each other and him anymore," Calleigh begged, as she felt like she was being hit again.

"Whatever did that brat do to deserve and angels protection," the man snarled, as Calleigh felt yet another hit and let out a heavy sigh of pain.

The man saw it and again went for his wife not caring to much about Calleigh, he just figured she couldn't be that dangerous. As he hit her again Calleigh felt a kick in her abdominal that sent her to the ground whimpering like a hurt animal.

"Isak, look at her, your hurting one of God's angels," said the lady terrified.

"I didn't even touch her," said Isak, he was starting to get scared to.

"Yet she's hurting, maybe she's right maybe we should stop this," said the lady.

"You're right Ruth, I'll make you a deal, if you find a job and stop drinking I'll stop hitting and drinking to," he said.

"Deal, angel you ok?" Ruth asked.

"Hurts, but fine, if I ever find you to doing it again, I'll be very disappointed, cause Andy is just a little boy and he deserves better," said Calleigh.

"We won't, thanks," said Isac as Calleigh went up to Andy and said, "If they try again call me."

"I will thanks Calleigh," he said as she left to mend her wounds.

Outside the house Horatio was waiting with a lot of other police officers in case he had to go in when Ruth went outside and said, "Just go home, it's ok."

"You sure ma'am," said Horatio.

"Yeah, he won't hurt me anymore, not after seeing that angel being hurt," said Ruth.

"Hold on did you say and angel, what did she look like?" Horatio asked.

"She was all dressed in white, blonde hair, wings and surrounded by light," said Ruth.

"Late twenties?" Horatio asked.

"Now that you mention it yes," said the woman surprised.

"Hmm that was not any angel, it was the angel of death, funny he didn't take any of you," said Horatio.

"She didn't come to take anyone, she's my guardian, she come to protect me," said Andy who had come out.

"Then you sure have strong blocking," said Horatio and smiled at the little boy.

"Sure do, are you her guy?" asked the boy.

"I dunno, hardly spoken to her in a couple of months, dunno what I did," said Horatio with a sigh.

"She's just scared, don't give up so easily, she wanna have lots of kids with ya you know," said Andy.

"I know, hey if you talk to her again will ya tell her I miss her and my door is always open," said Horatio.

"Uh huh," said Andy and walked inside with his mother.

It was late night and Horatio was in bed when he heard Calleigh say, "So you miss me."

"I do very much, what happened?" he said.

"I dunno, God said I can't get pregnant and have you there so I just..." she said.

"Backed out, Calleigh, I know I can't be up there, but you seem to go down a lot, you miss me to don't you," he said.

"Need you," she said.

"Oh Calleigh come here," he said and pet on the bed so she would come over.

Calleigh sat down and let him hold her and he said, "You need me as much as I need you."

"I do, I thought I didn't, but really I do," she said with a sigh.

"I wanna show you some things," he said.

"Oh what?" she asked excited.

"I don't wanto scare you, but I just felt like doing it," he said.

"Uhm, ok," she said a bit insecure.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes," he said.

"Ok," said Calleigh and did as he asked, he got up and took her hand an lead her to a room a bit further down the hall, opened the door and said, "Ok open them."

Calleigh opened it and looked at a nursery, the walls were painted like it looked like in heaven, clouds all around and she saw the front of her house on one wall. She looked at a crib with a dream catcher over, a shelf with children's books and a picture of them both and toys and stuffed teddy bears on the floor and a rocking chair.

Calleigh looked at him and said, "You built a nursery, and it's so beautiful, I really love it."

"I'm not saying we have to make use of it right away or that I expect you to move in, I just thought that if we have one baby or more they could stay here or with you or whatever works, I just thought that if they stayed here they should have a room," he said honest.

"I love you, but you know if we do anything it will be complicated," she said.

"I know, but angelus mortis I wanto be with you no matter what it takes," he said.

"I dunno, maybe it's stupid, I mean my job and living on different places," she said.

"Calleigh, we can make this work I know we can," he said and stroke her back gently.

"Need you now," she said but it sounded more like a whisper in the quiet night.

"We better head back to the bedroom then," he said and took her hand.

The next morning Calleigh were woken up by that Horatio was kissing her lips softly, she pulled him closer whit her eyes still closed and just hold him there while they kept on kissing while before she said, "Thanks for last night."

"You're welcome," he said.

It was then Calleigh felt a sharp pain in her heart and gasped, before it dissapaered.

"Calleigh, are you ok?" Horatio asked concerned.

"It was just this pain in my heart, never felt anything like that, like yesterday when I got beaten, I think something bad will happen," she said, what she didn't say was that she was fearing something bad would happen to him.

"Hmmm," he said and stroke her gently, before he kissed her again.

"Horatio, will you promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything," he said and kissed her once more, he couldn't get enough of her.

"Will you be careful on work today" she said quietly.

"I'm always careful," he said.

"Just be very careful, I have a really bad feeling and I don't wanto loose you," she said.

"But Calleigh if worse comes to worse wouldn't you come for me?" he said.

"I dunno, just be careful," she said her voice was shivering now.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" he said as he saw her scared face right before she twisted in pain.

"I dunno, it hurts, it really hurts, please make it stop," she begged as she felt like it was something that was holding around her hear,t and squeezed it, it hurt so badly.

"Calleigh," he said and put a hand on her.

"Take it of it burns like fire, oh I can't breath, it hurts, it hurts," she cried out, her face was twisted in pain and Horatio was starting to get really worried.

"My poor angelus mortis," he though as his tears started to fall on her.

"Horatio, I'm scared, please hold me, I don't care if it burns, hold me closely," she begged as her tears were falling, she had a feeling he wouldn't be able to do it in a long time.

Horatio somehow managed to turn her so she faced him before he shielded her with his arms until her pain stopped and she said, "I love you so much, but really I have to go."

"I'll be careful I promise," he said and gave her a kiss before she left wondering what she knew and he didn't.

Calleigh had been out all morning getting souls and now she was sitting by the pearly gate playing with her cat Jessybell. She was letting her chase a string that has a little toy-mouse on the end.

"Playing again, wonder if you ever will grow up," she heard Rapael say, he was coming walking with Barachiel.

"Oh come on I need to have some fun, I mean all I ever do is transferring people that are dying up here, come on Jessy take it" said Calleigh, and dragged the string as the cat run after.

"Though that Horatio guy were more than enough fun to play with," said Barachiel and smiled at her.

"He is, but he's ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch," she screamed out in pain and held on to her side, it was like someone was stabbing her with a knife and twisting it in the wound.

"Calleigh are you okay?" asked Raphael, as she feel to the ground screaming and twisting in pain.

"No don't hurt him like that, it huuuuuuuuuurts," she screamed as her hands moved over to her abdominal, since the knife had been dragged out of her side and pushed in there instead. Her face was starting to turn white and her tears were flowing over.

"Calleigh who's harming you?" asked Barachiel as he sat down next to her.

"They are harming Horatio badly and ouuuuuuuuch," she said as her hands moved to her other side as someone put a knife in there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she passed out from the pain.

"That can't be good, you think he's dead," said Barachiel and looked up at Rapael.

"No then she would be down there not passing out like that, my bet is he passed out from the pain too. Let's carry her to her bed," said Rafael, just as Calleigh woke up again and said, "I have to go to him, I know he ain't doing good at all, I have to."

"Calli, it's al right just go," said Rapael and she did.

Calleigh walked into Horatio's hospital room, his eyes were closed, but she got shocked when she saw he didn't have any stab wounds on his body, but a bullet wound instead.

Calleigh was confused, she had felt being stabbed, but he was clearly shoot, she didn't get it at all, something was off.

"Horatio, can you hear me?" she asked.

But he didn't replay, he was way gone, so Calleigh said, "I told you to be careful, why didn't you listen to me, I mean I don't wanto take you up there, well I will, but not now, it's not your time to go you hear."

"Why did you have to go and try to trick that guy, I don't wanna loose you, please just wake up, I don't wanto..." she stopped, as she saw a young boy coming into the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my dad?" he asked and looked at her, she was wearing black pants and jacket, and a purple top and around her neck was a golden dove.

"I'm his girlfriend who are you?" she asked.

"I'm his son Kyle, didn't know dad had a girl," said Kyle.

"We have been a little on and of, and we finally got on and then this happened," she said.

"Yeah he tried to stop my stupid stepfather and it went wrong and now mum is gone and he's kinda gone," said Kyle.

"Your mum is gone where?" Calleigh asked.

"Dunno to be exactly, somewhere in Miami I bet and that idiot Ryan was in on it," said Kyle.

"Ryan, are you serious," said Calleigh.

"Sure am, he had something going on I saw him," said Kyle annoyed.

"Wait what went down?" Calleigh asked.

"So dad he went after some gun dealers and my new step dad Ron, he's no good really he was in on it, so dad caught him and was going to send me and mum away for protection and he set a trap as we were meeting dad some place else and then he go and gets shoot by Ron and mum was just going out for a little while, but she never come back," said Kyle.

"I see," said Calleigh.

"And now I have to live alone cause they booked Ron and everything," he said annoyed.

It was then Calleigh realized he was a bit above the floor and asked, "Can you fly?"

"Yeah course," said Kyle.

"But how you aren't dead or an angel?" said Calleigh.

"I dunno, just always could, can get black and red wings to if I wanna," he said proudly.

"LUCY GET YOUR AS IN HERE NOW!" Calleigh yelled.

"Who are you yelling for?" Kyle asked shocked.

"Your mother," said Calleigh.

"But here name is Julia not Lucy," said Kyle confused.

"LUCY NOW!" Calleigh yelled.

"You called" said Lucy and appeared.

"What the heck are ya playing at of all the men you had to take my man, and man when the heck were you even together, I could just kill you right now," said Calleigh.

"Easy there I didn't do anything wrong, just like you I can date anyone I want, and we broke it of years back," said Julia.

"But you got a demon offspring with him," said Calleigh, her voice was shaking.

"Sorry what?" said Kyle confused.

"What bother you the most that I have a kid with or you can't," said Julia.

"Oh just go back to hell both of you," said Calleigh and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

When Calleigh had left Kyle looked at his mother and asked, "What did she mean by demon offspring, who are you, why did she call you Lucy, what is going on?"

"Uhm I might as well tell you. Calleigh or your dad's girl if you like, she's the angel of death, she takes the souls up to heaven, and she's a guardian angel to, she is really good of what she does, only now she's fallen in love with your dad and I think she's confused bout it," said Julia.

"Hold the phone, the angel of death, I though angels just was fairy tales, so if she's that and she called you Lucy, that must be short for Lucifer, you're the devil," said Kyle shocked.

"I am," she said.

"But but but you look so normal and then oh my God I'm a demon, but I don't wanna be that, can I change that somehow," he said.

"Not when you are born this way," said Julia.

"Do dad know?" he asked.

"He does, but it's complicated," she said.

"And Calleigh, she wanto have kids with him, but now it's all messed up cause she knew he's been with you. I mean she must have had troubles before, but poor angelus mortis," said Kyle.

"Angelus mortis," Horatio mumbled to far gone.

"Can I or you get her back down?" Kyle asked.

"I can get access to heaven, but she could be anywhere up there, and I don't have access for long," said Julia.

"But she called you, can't you do the same," said Kyle.

"Don't have that kinda power, she's kinda above me," said Julia.

"I though you would have powers," said Kyle.

"Well I do, but not that kind, has something to do with... I have no idea actually," said Julia honest.

"Can she go down to you?" asked Kyle.

"Nah, she's too good," said Julia.

"But mum we gotta get her back here," said Kyle.

"I can't even if I wanted she could be anywhere it would take forever to find her," said Julia.

"Poor angelus mortis," said Kyle again and left.

Calleigh was in her bed crying thinking, 'Why couldn't I just have him.'

She got and out of her house and yelled, DAMN YOU JULIA!"

"Calleigh, you know better that to swear in heaven," she heard God say.

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE ANYMORE, SHE WRECKED IT AND IT HURTS SO JUST BUGGER OF!" Calleigh yelled angrily and hurt.

"CALLEIGH!" God yelled.

"CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" she screamed out.

"Calleigh, would you calm down and be reasonable," said God.

"Why, I love him so much that it hurts and he has a kid with the devil, and I can't have any with him and now he's in a coma, it ain't fair," she cried and sank to her knees.

"Calleigh, it will be ok," said God.

"How can it, if I do anything, I can end up step-mum to a demon," she cried sadly.

"I dunno, I just know it will," he said.

"I'm tired, I don't wanna have these feelings anymore," she cried.

"You wanna quit the job and become human?" he said.

"No I just wish I wasn't so much in love with him, why did you make me so human?" she asked.

"Since you were a human," he said.

"I know, but I don't remember this and I can't go back" she said.

"So what do you wanto do?" he asked.

"Dunno yet, I need time to think it all through," she said.

"I understand," he said as Calleigh went down to earth.

Calleigh sat on the beach crying and looking out over the water when she heard someone say, "May I have a moment?"

"Sure it can't get any worse," she said without looking up.

"I'm really sorry you had to find out like that, I didn't even know," said Kyle and sat down beside her.

"What's done is done, I can't change the past," said Calleigh.

"Will you dump him?" said Kyle.

"I dunno, I really don't wanto cause I really love him, just don't see how to get by after knowing it all," she said.

"I can tell you how to," said Kyle.

"Oh really let me have it then devil boy," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"All you need is love and a little bit of faith and it will be ok," said Kyle and smiled back.

"You go to church?" Calleigh asked.

"Every Sunday," he said.

"Does your mother approve of that?" Calleigh asked.

"She don't mind," said Kyle.

"Hmmm," said Calleigh.

"You're lost aren't you?" Kyle asked.

"Very," said Calleigh.

"Let your belief show the way, seek and you will find the answer to your prayers," said Kyle.

"You're not all bad," said Calleigh.

"I know, neither are you," said Kyle.

"I better go, have to see how he's doing," said Calleigh.

"Angel babies," said Kyle.

Calleigh just giggled and left.

Calleigh was on her way back when she noticed how late it actually was and looked at the nightclubs that were playing music loudly.

She walked up to one of them and went inside and looked at all the people dancing and smiled before she joined in.

After a while she went over to the bar get something to drink and heard Ryan said, "So angels go out."

"Yeah sometimes," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You drink to?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but I can't turned water to wine, that is why I go to bars," she joked.

"Wanna do a shoot with me?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah why not," said Calleigh.

"Here ya go," said Ryan.

"Thanks," she said and drank and said, "Bet I could dance up under the roof."

"Yeah you can fly," said Ryan.

"I can," she said and giggled.

"So I hear you run into Kyle," said Ryan.

"I did twice he's a nice boy considering who his mother is," said Calleigh.

"Yeah but his dad is a good man," said Ryan and gave her another shoot.

"He really is, speaking of were you involved in the thing that got my man shoot?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" said Ryan.

"I heard you are involved and if so I can take you out," said Calleigh.

"You can't do that, the angel of death doesn't kill," said Ryan.

"But an angry girlfriend do," said Calleigh.

"Wouldn't you be kicked outta heaven for that," said Ryan scared.

"Pends on the situation," she said coldly.

"Really Calleigh, please don't..." he said as her eyes were starting to shoot tiny lightnings.

"Did you do it, were you in on it?" Calleigh asked.

"I might have, please don't do anything," he said.

"You backstabbing little..." she said and added, "Turn your back on me."

Ryan didn't dare to do otherwise and felt his back burning, when he turned she was gone.

He went into the men's room, turned his back to the mirror and read traitor.

Calleigh sat by Horatio's bedside with her eyes closed while she held his hand in hers hoping he would wake up, but knew he wouldn't, she could feel it.

"Handsome, why did this have to happen now, I mean we were finally getting somewhere and I really wanted to, I really did," she said.

Horatio didn't replay, he just lay still.

"I'm just so tired, and confused, do you know what that's like, I just don't wanto take you over to the other side just yet," she said with a sigh.

Calleigh let the sleep take over and drifted of while she still held his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

It was early morning when a man entered the room, but Calleigh was too tired and too sound asleep to notice at all. She didn't even notice when he put a hand on her belly. She just mumbled something he couldn't get. The man smiled at her and left again.

Calleigh woke up a few hours later, she felt a bit dizzy and like something was changed somehow, but didn't think more of it. She wondered if she could somehow get access to Horatio's soul so she could talk to him like she had done with Marisol.

Calleigh focused and somehow managed to get herself inside Horatio's mind where she found him and said, "Handsome."

"Calleigh, am I dead?" he said.

"No not yet you ain't, you're in a coma," she said.

"Oh that's useful," he said with a sigh.

"Yes very, wanna come to heaven?" she asked.

"Can I do that?" he replied.

"Yeah since you're not quite alive you can," she said with a giggle.

"So did they catch the bad guy?" he said as she took his hand.

"Dunno, but why didn't you tell me you have a son with the devil?" she said.

"Yeah that's a great conversation, sweetheart hope you don't mind, but I have a son and guess who he's mum is," said Horatio.

"How did that happen in the first place, you didn't beg her for any favors did you?" she said.

"Nah, we meet in a bar the regular way, didn't even know she had a kid until recently, he's a good kid though," he said.

"I know, I talked to him," she said with a sigh as they entered the pearly gate and headed towards her house.

"So you mad?" he said.

"Not to happy, but not mad, I mean she's and now I feel you I dunno wrecked it a little," she said.

"You mean that I ain't that good as I was to begin with," he said.

"Uh huh, like you broke something, it hurt," she said.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," he said.

"Yeah and something else was weird to, cause when you got hurt I was in real pain, only I was kinda stabbed and you were shoot so it don't fit and I don't get what I felt," she said confused.

"Speaking of weird things how come you haven't started yelling and been in pain when we had sex recently, I mean in the beginning it was blood and stuff all over," he said.

"Maybe your love healed it, I dunno, still don't get why I felt like I was being stabbed," she said.

"Maybe that is how you died and me getting hurt brought it back," he said, as they sat down on the stairs in front of her house.

"I dunno, to long ago to remember, I don't think I would even if I could," she said with a sigh as she leaned against him.

"I understand, you think I will die?" he asked.

"Too early to tell, but I really hope you don't I need you down there, well city of Miami do," she said with another sigh, as he put his arm around her a bit closer.

Horatio suddenly felt so relaxed and said, "It wouldn't be so bad to live up her with you either."

"Don't you speak that way, please I don't wanto come for you yet," she said a bit scared.

"But Calleigh, then we could be together forever, I mean this is complicated we bout being what we are," he said.

"Then maybe I should cut my wings," she said.

"No you can't do that, heaven needs you, because there never was an angel of death as beautiful and fair like you," he said.

"Feels like we both are stuck and can get nowhere," she said.

"At least I am at the moment, but I have good company," he said and smiled down at her.

"So do I, do you think we ever can get what we want?" she said.

"I have all I need right now, but I know you want more and I dunno," he said and stroke her back gently.

"You don't need more," she said.

"With you I got all I need, of course baby angels would be great to, but I don't need it, You give me more happiness that I even thought was possible," he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I do," she said.

"You do," he said with a yawn.

"You're tired you want me to bring you back," she said.

"No, I wanto rest right here," he said and slowly closed his eyes.

"Just rest, I'll look after you," she said and got a bit closer and closed her eyes.

They didn't noticed the light surrounding them and that they both now had wings.

When Calleigh woke up she gasped since she saw Horatio's white wings and said, "Handsome, you dead?"

"Don't think so, why what's the matter?" he said when he saw her scared face.

"You got wings, but I don't, I didn't, I don't want you to, this isn't the way," she said as her tears started to fall.

"Easy Calleigh, you're rambling," he said calmly.

"But I didn't get you yet, you didn't die while you slept," she said scared.

"No, I can feel I'm still somehow connected to my body," he said.

"Then why would you have wings?" she said.

"I think maybe I'm borrowing them or something like that," he said.

"I didn't want, it's to soon, you can't be..." she was crying now.

"I'm not, I promise, as I said before I'm stuck," he said.

"I don't want you to go, it's to soon..." she cried, she was shaking now.

"But my dear angelus mortis what's this crying all of a sudden," he said and held her closely.

"Scared," she managed to get out.

"I won't I promise, just on visit, that's all," he said in a soft tone.

"Still scared," she cried.

"I know, but really would it be so bad if I got up here permanently," he said.

"No it's not that, it's just that it's not your time to go yet," she said.

"How do you know?" he said.

"Just have a feeling, speaking of feelings I felt something weird this morning," she said.

"Oh what was that?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Dizzy and like something inside me had changed, dunno if it's something good or not yet," she said with a sigh.

"What you mean changed?" he asked.

"I dunno, it's I can't explain it, don't think it's bad though," she said.

"I surly hope not, I don't want anything bad to happen to you my angelus mortis," he said.

"Same goes for you, I have to bring you down cause I have to work, but I'll check in on you later," she said as they flew down.

"God, did you give him wings?" Calleigh asked as she was flying to get her next soul.

"I did, did you like it," he said.

"You scared me, I though he was dead, but he looked good in them, but I really don't think it's his time yet," she said.

"It isn't I'm sure, just thought he would fit in better when he's visiting with wings that's al,l" he said.

"Did you do something to me to?" she asked.

"I might have," he said.

"What then?" she asked.

"Time will show," he said.

"Umf," she said as she reached her new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

It was about one month later and Horatio still hadn't woken up, and Calleigh had started to get really worried, this wasn't at all how she though it would go.

Even if she liked having him up in heaven, she preferred him being awake and she wasn't feeling all that good either, she had been trowing up a lot, she was more tired than she used to, and she also was in a bit of pain.

"Calleigh, you sure you are ok, you been ill for quite some time now," said Horatio concerned.

"Aren't you a smart one and yes I'm fine," she said with a sgh as she lay down on the couch in her backyard.

"Sure?" he said still worried.

"I am, just the flu," she said and smiled at him.

"You seen the doctor?" he asked.

"Nah, no need, it will pass I'm sure, just stressed out and are you ever planning to wake up, I need you, and so does your son, Kyle remember him," said Calleigh.

"He's fine, he got his mother and I'm with you right now," he said.

"I know, but you know what I mean," she said.

"I do, and I dunno, something feels off with me," he said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Like something is holding me back and I can't wake up even if I wanto," he siad.

"I don't..." she said, but stopped.

"What?" he said.

"Shush for a moment," she said since she could see Kyle sitting by Horatio's bedside praying, and she wanted to hear what he said.

"Dad please, can't you wake up soon, cause I'm so confused, I mean first I didn't have anyone, then I got both you and mum, but then she had to marry that idiot Ron, and then he shoot you, and now I found out who she really is and what I am. I don't wanna be a demon at all, I rather be, I rather be, no never mind that. And Calli, she needs you too, I know you're probably with her right now, but she needs you to be awake, and she's longing for you I dunno if you get me, but she, can you at all hear me dad. I could really need you right now. And God if you are listening, is there anything you can do to wake him up. As it isn't enough I was confused before, having a mother that is the devil and a possible step-mum that is the angel of death don't help at all. I just wanna, I wanna be, oh don't matter, cause I can't, just please God I've been good and gone to church and prayed you know for how long and I really do believe, can't you please wake him, cause I need him, Calli needs him, the city of Miami needs him. Amen," said Kyle.

Calleigh could see that his tears were falling which made her so extremely sad and she said, "I have to bring you back, if you can't be there for your son I guess I have to cause right now he needs someone."

"What did he say?" Horatio asked.

"It's between him and God," said Calleigh.

"Then how come you can hear" Horatio said confused.

"I just sometimes can when he wants me to or if the people I'm a guardian to needs me to, I guess with him it's because he's your son, but really we have to go," said Calleigh as she dragged him back down.

Kyle could feel Calleigh's hand on his shoulder and startled at little and said, "You think he will wake up?"

"I hope so, but to be honest I dunno yet, so how are you holding up?" she replied.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?" she asked confused.

"That Lucy ever got a kid?" he asked.

"Heard rumors, didn't know they were true until the other day," she said.

"Why do you think she left me like she did?" Kyle asked.

"I dunno, bet she was scared about telling your dad, and didn't know how to deal with it, and the fact that she was the devil probably didn't help either. I mean she had to raise you downstairs and that is no place for a baby, she probably did what she though was right at the time," said Calleigh.

"You think she ever though of me?" he asked.

"Every single day, you're after all her little baby boy," said Calleigh and stroked his hair gently.

"Will I ever be normal, or will I in the end turn all bad and take over in the end?" he asked.

"You won't be normal, I know that for sure, but you're not all bad and I doubt you will ever be that since you got his genes as much as hers and he's a really great guy, he just falls for the wrong people," she said.

"You sure is a great lady angelus mortis," he said and smiled at her.

"Why thank you that is sweet of you to say, so how is your mum doing?" she asked.

"Busy working, dunno if she's happy bout her hubby being in jail and think she's I dunno lonely or something," said Kyle.

"Can't be easy being her either," said Calleigh.

"Nah and you guys mess me up to," said Kyle.

"Sorry bout that," said Calleigh honestly.

"That's ok, at least you are an angel," said Kyle.

"Your mum was once to, she's a fallen one," said Calleigh.

"Really," said Kyle surprised.

"Yeah, you never heard the story," said Calleigh surprised.

"No can you tell me," said Kyle.

"Yeah, oh nice little tail you got going there" said Calleigh as she looked at a little three-pointed tail that suddenly showed through his pants and wiggled happily before she added, "Well to be honest you read the Bible on this haven't you, cause it basically says there was a disagreement and that Lucifer got banished from heaven, I dunno exactly what it was about, but it can't have been any good. And also Lucy is superior of the devil kinda, it's complicated."

"So she ain't the devil then," he said.

"Well more higher, but people got it mixed up," said Calleigh.

"So she ain't all bad," said Kyle, his tail wiggled excited.

"Well not all just a lot, she is after all ruler of the under world," said Calleigh.

"I know, Calleigh" he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you thinking badly of me because of who my mother is?" he said.

"Nah I could never do that I do judgement of you cause of the thing you do not your parents," she said.

"I better leave will you stop by the house later, we're having a barbeque party thingy, mum said to invite ya if I saw you, the guys from the lab are coming to," said Kyle.

"Sure see you later," she said and smiled as he left wiggling his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Another month went by and Horatio was still in a coma, only now Calleigh had hardly time to see him at all, since she had too much to do, and she was feeling more ill than ever before.

Right now she was head over the toilet at the hospital, wishing she would feel better really soon since this was wearing her out.

She walked back into his room and said, "You silly man would ya snap outta it, I'm to tired I need you to do this with me, not alone, I'm pregnant for sure and I'm scared handsome, really scared, now would you please, please wake up. I'm real sorry I haven't been with you lately, but there are just to many people dying all over and I have to take care of them, give them peace you know. Please wake up I need you, be right back just gotto."

Calleigh run out of the room as Kyle entered and said, "How very nice of you to get her pregnant and not be here to deal with it dad."

"Kyle, did you remember to buy more milk and eggs," he heard Julia say.

"No sorry forgot," he replied.

"Oh man," she said annoyed.

"Which reminds me did you remember to buy more ice cream and chips for Calleigh, you said you were going to do it," said Kyle.

"Oh I completely forgot, that bloody second in charge down there is not doing what I tell him. I have to do it all myself, and do you know if she remembered to take the dog out earlier," said Julia.

"She did and also she bought more cereal and took out the trash," said Kyle.

"Is she any better," said Julia concerned.

"No I'm not, and I though you remember to buy those things, oh do you guys wanna buy take away tonight, I'm to tired to cook, or do any of you wanna?" she asked.

"I can do it, we better head back, cause I gotto eat before I have soccer practice," said Kyle.

"Did you do your homework?" both Calleigh and Julia said at once.

"Oh can't I do em later, it's so boring," said Kyle.

"No, no son of mine is getting behind," said Julia.

"And did you remember to clean up the living room, I'm sick of always stumble over your things down there," said Calleigh.

"No mum, I'll do it when I get home along with my homework, satisfied mother," he said.

"No cause you should have done it all before you went to bed last night," said Julia.

"But I was all too tired," said Kyle.

"Then you shouldn't have stayed up so late," said Calleigh annoyed.

"Dad would ya for Christ wake up, one mum is bad enough, but two..." said Kyle.

"No cursing," said Calleigh.

"Like I give a damn, oh hell we have to go cause I left some books at school and I really need it if I'm gonna do my homework before soccer," said Kyle.

"That's it, I'm tired of this, cause of the cursing and the forgetting, no soccer," said Julia.

"But mom that ain't fair," Kyle said.

"Sure is, now start walking to the car or we won't have time to do it all before the store closes if we have to stop by your school to," said Calleigh.

"Umf only thing that is missing is if you two ground me," said Kyle.

"You better watch it or we might, now walk," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Oh did you manage to see the movie I taped for you last night?" Julia asked as they started to walk.

"No, I'm gonna watch it when I get back did you watch that documentary I taped for you," said Calleigh.

"No didn't have time either, so what do you say the movie than the documentary?" said Julia.

"Sure we got all night," said Calleigh as they headed for the car.

In a living room in Miami a young boy was doing his homework, well at least that was what it looked like, he was writing a bit then looking angrily over at his mothers before he wrote a bit more, he hated that they had to do this instead of playing soccer.

He started to hate that they were making all these rules for him to follow. He looked at the door wondering if it was a good idea or not to sneak out when Julia said, "Don't even try it."

He sighed frustrated of all the women in the world he had to end up with Lucifer the leader of the underworld for his mother. It was like she read his mind half the time when he was up to no good so he never gotto do anything which was just annoying, he felt like a prisoner some times and he didn't like it.

"Can't I just go out for a little while, soccer is over, but I could really use some air, I could play basket ball or something somewhere just for half an hour or so," said Kyle since he was done with his homework.

"No," said Julia.

"Please, I promise to don't get trouble," Kyle said hopefully.

"I dunno, it's very late," said Julia.

"Only for half an hour," said Kyle.

"Oh let him go out, he's done with his homework," said Calleigh.

"Ok, but only thirty minutes," said Julia.

"Thanks," said Kyle and left.

"He's so cute when he's wiggling his tail," said Calleigh.

"Yes, I know, but I still wish she did something really bad, he's after all my son," said Julia.

"Oh he will sooner or later he's a sixteen year old boy with your genes, I mean we all did stupid stuff when we were that age, even if I can't remember what I did I'm sure I did something," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You sneaked out to parties to meet guys to have fun with and your dad punished you big time for it, same with your brothers," said Julia.

"I had brothers," she said surprised.

"Yeah, three, Dave he's five years older than you and Adam and Nick three years older, used to call you babygirl Duquesne, they loved you more than anything in the world, Dave the most and you loved Dave, you called him Big Dave, he was your protector, you guys did a lot of stuff," said Julia.

"Like what, please tell me more," said Calleigh.

"Once you and Adam, stole your dad's car, I think you must have bee round thirteen and you wanted to learn to drive so badly so Adam said he take you, so you two waited to your dad was down at the pub one day and stole the car and ended up crashing it, your dad was real mad, and Dave shook his head and smiled," said Julia.

Calleigh giggled and asked, "Are they all still alive, I can't remember so I wouldn't know if I brought them up."

"Yeah they are, they are all cops you were to actually, and your dad is in jail for killing you one day he just went too far," said Julia.

"Where did do they live?" she said.

"Louisiana, dunno what happened to your mum, but your brothers still live in the old house," said Julia.

"They do, do you know in human years how long it is since I died and how dad killed me, you only said he went to far, but not how," she said.

"I won't tell you even of I know it will be to painful for you to hear, if you wanna know, look it up as I said your last name is Duquesne or rather was and your birth date should be February twenty-eight nineteen seventy-four, but if I were you I would leave it be," said Julia.

"I'll think about it, but if we're gonna watch another movie we need more popcorn," said Calleigh.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, I mean you need rest," said Julia.

"I can't sleep before I know that Kyle is back either way," said Calleigh.

"You're such a mother already you know that and I feel the same way," said Julia.

"So are you, you want anything more to drink," said Calleigh.

"Do we at all have more wine," said Julia.

"I think we should have another bottle or two, too bad I can't drink," said Calleigh.

"It really is," said Julia.

"Be right back, find another movie in the mean while," said Calleigh and went into the kitchen to get some only to discover they were out of wine.

After been watching the movie for a while Julia said, "You know we could rule heaven and hell together."

"I know we could, but that idea got you kicked out from heaven in the first place and I don't like it much down there," said Calleigh.

"Just a thought, hey can you do any godly things," said Julia.

"Yeah lots, but not turn water to wine," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"That's just to bad ain't it cause we're all out," said Julia.

"I know, we got beers though, want me to get some of that instead?" said Calleigh and got up when she suddenly felt a head-rush and a pain in her belly.

"Calli you ok?" asked Julia.

"Something is very wrong and I don't think it's the babies," she said.

"You think it's H?" Julia asked worried.

"No, I think it's Kyle, how long has he been gone for?" Calleigh asked, she had lost track of time.

"Oh God he's been gone for and hour and it's over midnight, my little boy," said Julia scared.

"I have to go," said Calleigh.

"If you say he's dead..." said Julia in a warning tone.

"No, but something is really, really wrong I can feel him," said Calleigh.

"Then I'm going with," said Julia and suddenly her hair turned red, horns came out, and two massive black wings came out from her back along with a long red three pointed tail.

"Man you gotto teach me how to do that," said Calleigh.

"You're not the devil are ya," said Julia and smiled so Calleigh could see she had gotten fangs to.

"No, but can you do this," said Calleigh, her white clothes turned black, two massive black wings turned up, she got a black cloak with a hood so you couldn't see her face only her eyes that was shining like two emeralds and a scythe in one hand and a white dove on her shoulder.

"Very cool, but you still don't have a tail, fangs and horn,s" said Julia with a giggle.

"Nah, not bad, sucks," said Calleigh.

"I could give you a tail if you like," said Julia.

"Yeah make a deal with you always a good thing," said Calleigh as they left the house and flew along the sky.

"I don't want anything, you wouldn't owe me a thing either, family thing," said Julia.

"Yeah like a red tail would go with any of the things I wear," said Calleigh.

"It could be any tail you want," said Julia.

"I'll think about it," said Calleigh.

"So where is our son?" said Julia.

"At the beach," said Calleigh and pointed.

"Oh how the heck did he got a gun and who are those boys?" Julia asked.

"Shush trying to listen," said Calleigh.

"Oh look little devil boy all alone with a gun, didn't your mum teach ya to fight without one?" said one of the guys as they were surrounding and taunting him.

"Stay away or I'll shoot ya'll," said Kyle.

"You don't have the guts, you're just to good as your step-mum," said one of the boys and came at him with a knife.

"Oh no, they are daring him to shoot and one of them are coming at him with a knife, they are teasing him cause of us," said Calleigh.

"What do we do?" said Julia.

"He's capable of killing cause of you and Horatio, but question is does he do it," said Calleigh.

"My little boy," said Julia worried since she didn't want him to end in jail again.

"Told you he couldn't do it, wimp," said one of the other guys and pulled a knife to.

"Do you trust me," said Calleigh to Julia.

"I do," said Julia.

"Let me deal with it my way," said Calleigh.

"What are you going to do?" said Julia.

"Help him, just watch ok," said Calleigh.

"Ok, but you better not take him, cause he's all I got," said Julia.

"I won't," said Calleigh and got closer.

"Hit him," said one of the boys.

"Kyle, your tail use it," said Calleigh.

"Where are you?" said Kyle.

"I got your back, use your tai,l" said Calleigh.

"Ok," said Kyle and made his tail appear and knocked the knife out of the guys hand.

"Oh how cute he got a tail, cut it," said the guy to one behind Kyle.

"Kyle, fly now, up," said Calleigh and Kyle did.

"Wimp are you running," said one of the guys.

"Kyle do you need protection or can you do this alone with no killing, cause I don't want you in jai,l" said Calleigh.

"Can I borrow your light?" said Kyle.

"When?" Calleigh asked.

"When I land," said Kyle.

"If you promise not to kill," said Calleigh.

"I won't, ok now," said Kyle and landed, and got surrounded by bright light.

"That ain't possible, you're not an angel," said one of the boys scared and went at him.

"Kyle fangs," Calleigh yelled.

"Do I have that," said Kyle confused.

"Fangs, bend head bite," said Calleigh and Kyle did and the guy backed away in pain.

"Turn around, tail, hit now," Calleigh said and Kyle did faster than the guy could react, the hit caused him to be thrown way back.

"Kyle up now," Calleigh said causing the two guys going at him to crash their heads into each other.

"Land," said Calleigh, but she didn't see the last guy in time, he run at Kyle and stabbed him in the side and both Calleigh and Kyle screamed out in pain.

"Ha, I knew I could get you devil boy," said the boy as both Calleigh and Julia landed and looked at him.

"Mommy," Kyle whimpered as he held his hand over his bleeding wound.

The boy looked scared at them and Julia said, "Now that was a bad idea, a very bad idea."

"Ma'am please," said the boy, his voice was shaking.

"Why should I show you mercy, when you didn't with my little boy, what did he ever do to you?" Julia snarled.

The boy looked at Calleigh, but she said, "Julia he's all yours, I have to take Kyle to the hospital now, and you young man you really shouldn't have done that, see you later Julia."

"You can't leave me with her," said the boy terrified.

"I have to because it's not his time to go, you're coming after right?" said Calleigh.

"I am, this won't take long," said Julia with a grin as Calleigh took of with Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Calleigh changed before she carried Kyle into the hospital, she never thought he would be this heavy, she got to the reception and said, "My stepson got stabbed and he lost a lot of blood please help him."

"Of course ma'am will you fill out these forms," said the lady as they took Kyle away.

Calleigh started to fill out the forms when Julia arrived, took over and said, "Thanks for bringing him here."

"You're welcome, so did you kill him," said Calleigh tiredly, she was feeling exhausted.

"I did, you think it was wrong of me," said Julia, she felt a bit bad about it.

"No, not after what he did," said Calleigh.

Julia looked at her and asked, "Calleigh, are you ok?"

"I'm drained, that took a lot of me, other than that I'm fine, just need some rest, mind if I head home?" she asked.

"No, you sure you can get home ok?" Julia asked.

"I will," said Calleigh.

"I'll come check on you later, call me on the way if you feel you're too tired to fly," said Julia.

"Ain't flying, taking a taxi," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"See you later then," said Julia.

"Uh huh and keep me up to date on Kyle," said Calleigh.

"Will do," said Julia as Calleigh left.

One moment later Julia sat down beside Horatio and said, "Horatio will you please wake up. Our son just got stabbed, he's in surgery not doing to good and Calleigh she needs you really bad, she's pregnant and I know she's doing lots worse than she says she is. She saved Kyle tonight and went home because she was exhausted, but I could tell she also was in great pain, because she could feel his. Horatio, the poor girl, she's crying her self to sleep every night, I can hear her since her room is next to mine, she miss you and she's so scared.

Yeah we moved on together who would have thought, because I was alone and she and Kyle get along and she needed someone since she was pregnant and you're not here.

But back to the point she's crying, and she's in pain, think it's her heart mostly, since you aren't there and would you just wake up and get back home to her. Well I have to go and see how Kyle is doing then get back home to check on her. And God if you're listening please get him to wake up, I know I'm not the right person to ask you, but I still am. Amen."

As Julia left God watched down and sighed, he never thought that all of this would happen, and what annoyed him was the fact that Horatio was in a coma and he couldn't get him outta it when Calleigh finally was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Calleigh feel a sleep on the couch at once she got home, she was still in much pain, but the sleep took over and she was soon long gone her hands on her side since that was were she felt the pain last.

Julia came home around 2Am and found Calleigh on the couch, she looked peaceful, but then she saw pearls of sweat on her forehead and put a hand on to feel, and found that Calleigh was in fact burning up.

"Calleigh," Julia said worried.

"Mmmfh," Calleigh said in her sleep.

"Calleigh," said Julia again, she was worried that something could go wrong if Calleigh kept on sleeping.

"Mhhhhmf," Calleigh mumbled and turned her back on her and kept on sleeping.

Julia sighed, looked up and hope Calleigh would still be alive the next day, but on the other hand she was an angel, so no matter how sick she got she would still be alive, or at least she hoped so.

As Julia walked away she heard Calleigh said, "Thanks for everything, Lucy."

Julia just smiled at her and went to to bed.

Calleigh woke up early the next morning feeling better than she had done in the longest time.

She walked over to the stereo, turned it on the highest volume and started to dance of joy.

Julia came storming out annoyed to be woken this early, but when she saw Calleigh dancing she couldn't do anything else than smile.

"So I take it you are feeling better," said Julia.

"I'm feeling fantastic, was Kyle doing any better when you left him last night?" Calleigh asked.

"He was doing quite bad the little man, and you were running a high fever when I got back," said Julia.

"I was, but I'm feeling completely fine now," said Calleigh.

"I can see that, so shall we go and check on our little man?" said Julia.

"Yeah, and gotto check on Horatio too," said Calleigh and smiled.

"Of course," said Julia and was about to leave when Calleigh said, "I need breakfast first, I'm really hungry."

"I'm sorry I completly forgot that you are eating for more than one now, any idea how many you got in there?" Julia asked.

"That's ok, at least three I think," said Calleigh.

"That's a lot," said Julia.

"Nah, can I handle flying back and forth, Kyle and everything else I can handle angel babies to" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"And what if Horatio never wake up?" Julia asked.

"Then I have to raise them alone," said Calleigh and looked down.

"I' sorry I shouldn't have said that, of course he'll wake up," said Julia and put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder.

"I dunno Julia, I mean he's been gone for over two months now, this wasn't how I thought it would be," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I know, but if everything else fails at least Kyle and I will help out," she said.

Calleigh nodded silently as they walked into the kitchen.

Half an hour later they were both standing next to Kyle's bed, Julia was stroking his hair and said, "I think it's time he got his hair cut don't you+"

"Nah, I think he's pretty handsome when it's like that, not too long not too short," said Calleigh.

"He's sure is, my little prince," said Julia and added, "How did you know he would have fangs."

"Just guessed, he's after all your boy," said Calleigh with a giggled.

"He fought really well," said Julia.

"Uh huh, but I don't wanto have him fight for his life to often, he may end up at the wrong tracks again," said Calleigh.

"I agree, I don't want him in jail again," said Julia with a sigh.

"I know and he won't, he's a good kid even if his parents are messed up," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"How very nice of you to say," said Julia and smiled of you to say.

"You know I was only joking," said Calleigh.

"I know," said Julia as Kyle slowly opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Hey handsome, how are you feeling?" asked Calleigh.

"My little boy, what were you thinking getting in a fight like that, you could get injured badly, I could have lost you, don't you ever scare me like that again," said Julia.

"Relax mum, I'm fine and I had it under control the whole time, and Calli helped, and really I'm fine I promise, and I'm real sorry I didn't mean to scare ya, but those guys have been bugging me for the longest time I had to do something," he said.

"I see but violence is not the solution," said Julia.

"Oh look who's talking, bet you took that guy downstairs," said Kyle.

"Kyle, you are never to fight like that again you hear," said Julia firmly.

"But mum I'm a boy, that's what boys do," said Kyle and looked at Calleigh.

"Oh no you don't, Kyle you could have been killed, well not really, but still..." said Calleigh.

"So it is true I live forever," said Kyle.

"Not exactly, but that is beyond the point I don't want you to end up in jail again," said Julia.

"Ok I get it mum, any news on dad?" Kyle asked.

"No," said Julia.

"Oh God I have to," said Calleigh and run out.

"Again, she really throws up a lot don't she," said Kyle.

"Yes, she's not well, and your stupid dad don't make it easier on her," said Julia and sighed.

"He better wake up really soon," said Kyle.

Julia just nodded she had a bad feeling.

"HORATIO YOU STUPID MAN WILL YOU WAKE UP AND STOP THE BLOODY COMA THING, I'M SICK OF DEALING WITH THIS ALONE!" Calleigh yelled at him, as tears were running down his face, but it was for no use.

And to make matters worse she couldn't get inside his mind or get contact with his soul either.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND THINK THAT THAT PLAN WOULD EVEN WORK, AND NOW I'M ALONE, I'M SICK AND I'M SCARED ALL THANKS TO YOU!" she yelled at him and slapped him hardly.

"Mum should we do something, I mean really would it do any good at her yelling and hitting him when he's in a coma," said Kyle.

"Let her get it out it might help, even if he doesn't wake up," said Julia calmly, as she watched Calleigh got on top of Horatio and beat on his chest like crazy outta rage and frustration while she cried.

"Mum really isn't there anything you or God could do to wake him up, look at her she's miserable and she's tired and angry, she really needs him we all know that," said Kyle.

"I don't think so, I mean he won't wake up before he's ready to do so," said Julia.

"Mum please do something," said Kyle.

"Ok I'll talk to God, but really I don't think there is anything I can do," said Julia and left.

"Would you just wake up, please" Calleigh cried, she had stopped hitting and lay now on top of him crying so hard that she was shaking not really caring if anyone found her like that.

"Hey Julia, up in heaven?" she heard God say.

"Yeah wanted to see you, do you have a minute," she said.

"Sure," he said as they started to walk.

"So you think we can wake Horatio up," she said.

"He will wake up when the time is right," said God.

"But she really needs him, she's not doing good," said Julia.

"I know, but she got you and Kyle," said God.

"She does, but she wants him," said Julia.

"Hmmm," he said.

"You know she asked about her past right," said Julia and changed the subject.

"Yeah, you think she will look up how she died" he said.

"More than likely, but you think she can handle it without," she stopped.

"All in good time," he said.

"Hmm remember back in the days it was less complicated, not so many questions and I didn't have a son to think of," she said.

"No you just messed up everyone else, like Adam and Eve, see where that got us," he said.

"You're saying humans aren't good," she said.

"No a lot are, but many are bad too," he said with a sigh.

"I know, just hope my little boy turns out to be good, but not to good," said Julia.

"He ain't little and think he proved he can be bad last night," he said.

"He did, I thought I was gonna loose him," said Julia.

"But you didn't he'll be fine, you better get back down to him," said God.

"Uh huh, see you later and he will wake up right," said Julia.

"All in good time," he said again before she left.

"Oh to hell with it Horatio, just keep on sleeping and see how much I care, I can manage on my own I did so before you come along and I will after, you will leave sooner or later either way you stupid, stupid man," said Calleigh with a frustrated sigh and walked out of his room.

"Calleigh, really that wasn't nice of you to say," said Kyle who had been listening.

"But it's true, seems like he won't wake up soon, and sooner or later he'll die and I'll be alone with the children since I live forever, I might as well get used to it," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, really he will wake up," said Kyle.

"No he won't I'm sure, I dunno why I ever let myself fall for a human, how could I be so stupid?" she said sadly.

"Calleigh, it wasn't stupid and have faith he will wake up, I know it," said Kyle.

"Umf, I have to go,have something to do," said Calleigh and left him.

Kyle walked over to Horatio and said, "Dad really, can't you wake up soon, she's all alone and really she's so angry and so hurt right now, you're wrecking it real bad, and I'm afraid she's loosing her faith to."

Horatio just stayed with his eyes closed and didn't replay, Kyle just shook his head and left to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

It was about one week later and Calleigh finally had some time of and now she was funnily enough in Horatio's office looking at some case files when Eric entered and asked, "You got the crime scene photos form last week?"

"Which ones?" she replied.

"The girl that was killed by the pedophile," said Eric.

"Yeah here, you getting anywhere with that," said Calleigh.

"Yeah right bout to solve it, what about you getting anywhere with that shooting incident?" he said.

"Yeah, just gotto test the gun to be sure," she said.

"Calleigh, the thing with Ryan," said Eric.

"Is something you should leave be and not bug me about," she said.

"But..." said Eric.

"No buts, leave it" she said and dismissed him when she remembered something and asked, "Is there at all some kinda database for old solved cases?"

"Yeah, let me show you," said Eric and did so.

"Thanks, I think I can manage myself now, see you and the rest in an hour for lunch," she said.

"Ok, when did you suddenly become boss?" Eric asked.

"Just did, now leave," said Calleigh and smiled.

When he was gone Calleigh looked up herself in the database and found all kinds of articles. She read the words family tragedy, daughter killed, mother left, three boys left behind, father in jail, this event shocked the neighborhood.

Calleigh looked at the picture of the three boys, they looked to be in their early thirties and were very handsome, the twins had golden hair and green eyes like herself, but Dave had brown hair and blue eyes and they all looked so sad.

She saw a picture of what she assumed was her dad being put in a police car, he looked shocked.

She clicked a bit around and saw the crime scene photos, the liivig room floor and couch were covered in blood, the picture that was of her was thrown on the floor the glass were shattered.

She saw broken beer bottles all over the floor.

Calleigh started to cry, how could he have done this to her, what had made him do it, it just looked so horrible and she hadn't even found out what happened yet. She wondered if Horatio knew or even tried to figure it out.

Calleigh read the text it said that her father had been drunk and got in an argument with his daughter, and that his rage had took over and that he had went for her. He had hit her badly before he stabbed her three times. It said that as she lay bleeding on the floor her brothers had tried to save her, but it was all too late.

Without thinking she let out, "How could you do that daddy, I was your little princess remember".

It was to horrible to watch, to read, to even try to remember, she needed to get out, to get away, so she just left it with the computer still open on the page and papers all around.

Some moments later Calleigh crept under the cover with Horatio at the hospital, she crept closely to him and let her head rest at his chest while she cried softly.

"He killed me handsome, it looked awful, he really killed me, I was his little princess and he killed me," she cried so hard that she was shaking.

And finally Horatio woke up and put his arm around her, and stroked her back gently to calm her down and comfort her. He dragged her even closer so he could hold her tightly with one arm and stroke her back with the other while she cried on top his chest.

Horatio just kept on holding her and stroking her, until she finally quiet down and fell a sleep.

"Is he really holding her?" Kyle asked surprised, when he and Julia were visiting Horatio an hour later.

"He is wonder how that happen," said Julia surprised.

"Have no idea, but they sure looks really peaceful," said Kyle.

"Yes and very cute to," said Julia and smiled.

"But if he's holding her does that mean he is awake again," said Kyle hopefully.

"I dunno, but he has to have been at some point to be holding her like that," Julia said and smiled at them.

"I guess, but I still wonder what happened," said Kyle and walked a bit closer, before he went back to his mother and said, "She has been crying for sure, but she's smiling now."

"Calleigh, please tell me you didn't..." Julia thought thinking Calleigh had found out about how she died.

"Mom what's wrong?" said Kyle looking at her mothers face, it had suddenly turned grave, grey and troubled.

"Hopefully nothing," said Julia with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" said Kyle, since he had a feeling something was very wrong.

"No, I'm not, but let's leave them for now," said Julia, and put an arm on his shoulder as a sign for them to leave.

Horatio woke up later that night of Calleigh's soft sobs, she was standing by the window in his room looking out, she was surrounded by light, but it wasn't bright and white like it used to it was bright blue instead. Horatio got scared and asked, "God didn't cut your wings or banish you did he?"

"No why would you think that?" she said, but didn't turn.

"Since your light is blue I didn't know your light could change color," he said.

"It can change with my emotions, so when I feel blue it can turn blue and so on," she said.

"It can, can you make it turn pink to?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and made it turn light pink.

"Hmmm, so you found out how you died, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not to good, but I'll get by," she said.

"Will you turn, so I can see you beautiful eyes," he said.

Calleigh sighed and turned, her checks were grimy and her eyes red from crying so much, he now saw she was wearing the same as the day he was shoot, black pants and jacket and the purple top and the golden dove around her neck.

"You aren't going to take me," he said scared.

"No," she said.

"It's just you're wearing the same as the day so I though..." he said.

"So I can't wear what I want now," she said.

"Of course you can, I'm sorry, how long have I've been out for?" he asked.

"Over two months," she said.

"That long, how is everyone?" he asked.

"You didn't hear anything we said while you were out?" she said surprised.

"It was like a dream so I dunno what's right or not, will you please tell me so I can be sure," he said.

"Well, I moved in with Julia and Kyle since she was kinda lonely after Ron got locked up and we wanted to raise Kyle together since I'm kinda his step-mum. He's mostly a good guy, but he got in a fight and got stabbed, but he's ok. I gave him backup and Julia took care of the boy that did it and yesterday when I was working in your office I found out how I died. Dad got so mad that he stabbed me and apparently I have three older brothers to," she said.

"And are you are we getting angel babies?" he asked.

"We are," she said.

"I'm gonna be a dad again," he said excited as he slowly sat up.

"You are and they have made me ever so sick," said Calleigh.

"You know what they are an how many?" he asked.

"Three or more, but I dunno if they are human, angels or mix yet," she replied.

"But still, but I though you couldn't..." he said.

"Think God helped out," she said and smiled.

"And I go into a coma when you need me the most," he said and looked down feeling bad.

"You did, you stupid man," she said, but she didn't seem mad.

"I am, a very stupid man, so what happened with the case, do you know?" he asked.

"Ron is in jail, and Ryan let's just say he ain't working anymore," said Calleigh.

"I see," said Horatio.

"Yeah and I have kinda taken a bit over for you in addition to my jobs, it's very interesting," she said with a giggle.

"It is, so does that means you will stay here permanently?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't think so, now that you will be back," she said.

"Hmmmm, and what do we do when the babies are born?" said Horatio.

"I haven't thought that far, I take it one day at the time, like I did when you decided that sleeping away was a good idea. Have you any idea what you left me to deal with, my work, being pregnant, dealing with your lab, Ryan, moving in with Julia and Kyle, well that wasn't so hard since they are both really nice and have been so helpful, my work as a guardian and the angel of death and now to find out how I died," she said and turned her back on him to look out the window.

Horatio could hear her cry and said, "Calleigh."

"What?" she said, she still felt a bit overwhelmed by it all and for some reason hurt.

"My darlig angelus mortis, I never meant to leave you with all that. I though that it would work out really well until and I never said for you to take over my job," he said.

"Well someone had to, cause Rick was going ballistic, and Eric for sure wasn't up to the task, Ryan well, and Natalia I guess she could have done it, but I felt like I had to do it," she said silently.

"I'm really sorry, please don't be all to mad at me," he said.

"Just a bit frustrated that's all and I'm not feeling to well either, I have to throw up again," she said and headed for the door in a hurry.

"You're coming back right?" he said.

"I dunno, I'm feeling really ill and tired and I think it's better if I go home and rest," she said.

"Calleigh," he said.

"Not now," she said and stormed out, while Horatio just looked confused after her.

Horatio sat in his hospital bed thinking, wondering why Calleigh had chosen to move in with Julia and Kyle and not in his house, had her feelings changed.

No that couldn't be it he figured, since he had been told by the doctor that she had been with him a lot while he was out and he had been with her at the start to.

And to take on the lab, that he didn't get at all, as far as he knew she had no qualifications for doing that at all, so why Rick would let her do it was beyond him.

And what did she say she was pregnant, but she didn't seem to excited about it at all, he just figured she didn't like to be ill and tired and of her game because of it, or had she changed her mind and didn't want angel babies anymore.

And to find out about her death, he felt so badly, he just wanted to get out of there and be with her, because he knew that even if she was frustrated and angry with him, she still needed him right now.

Horatio huffed annoyed and heard Julia say, "Why so angry?"

"Don't want to be here, I want to go home to Calleigh, or is it your home now?" he asked.

"Well I couldn't leave the girl out in the cold, now that she's pregnant or ill now could I?" said Julia.

"What a fine choice of words, and you easily could," said Horatio.

"I could, but considering she's the step-mum to be for my son, I felt badly and I wanted to help," said Julia.

"Hold on, I never said I wanted to marry her and you felt badly," said Horatio.

"I did and don't you, please don't tell me you're toying with her and leaving another pregnant girl behind," said Julia shocked.

"First of all I didn't leave Kyle behind and second she didn't seem to happy to see me up and about the babies," said Horatio.

"Well you been out when she needed you what did you expect? Horatio she wants them, but can't you see she's scared because she don't know what will happen after they are born and she's not doing well, this pregnancy is hard on her, can't you just be supportive," said Julia.

"I will if I can get out of here and how are you three working things out," he said.

"Very well, Kyle has two strict mothers," said Julia with a giggle.

"Poor boy, he can't do any bad things or fun stuff can he," Horatio joked.

"Very funny, but all jokes aside," she said.

"Why do we have to put the jokes aside they are fun," said Horatio.

"Seriously, are you gonna marry her?" said Julia in a firm tone.

"Seriously I haven't really thought that far, can't I just enjoy the moment and..." said Horatio.

"Horatio, this girl is carrying your children, and I think she wants more than just fun," said Julia.

"I know I know, and I have a nursery at home," he said.

"She told me, it sounded really nice," said Julia.

"It is it really is," said Horatio.

"Just think about it it's all I ask," said Julia.

"And how the heck do you suggest we work it out when I'm stuck here and she's mostly up there that's not a marriage," said Horatio.

"You made it work before and she have mostly stayed down at earth while you've been ill. When there's a will there's a way, think about it," said Julia.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a sigh as she watched her leave.

The next night Horatio finally managed to argue himself so the doctor released him. He went right over to Julia's house to talk to Calleigh. He knocked on her door, but when there was no answer he went right in and saw her working on something on her laptop with her headphones on which would explain why she hadn't heard him.

Calleigh sighed frustrated, she had watched the video surveillance form the crime scene a hundred times without getting anywhere, and her neck was hurting like hell. She let her hand slide up to try to loosen it up, but quickly gave up and started the tape again with a frustrated huff.

Horatio smiled and walked up behind her, gently placed his hand on her shoulder, which made Calleigh let out a soft moan so he kept going.

After a while he stopped and said, "Better now angelus mortis."

"Yes much better, thank you handsome," she said and turned to get him to bend down and give her a soft kiss before he asked, "So what are you watching?"

"Surveillance from a crime scene, trying to find a guy, but I can't see him," she said with a sigh.

"You mind" he said and started it again before he said, "There behind that car."

"Oh no wonder I didn't see him, he blends in, thanks," she said and gave him another kiss.

"You're just not used to it that's all," he said.

"Hey I'm not that bad, I used to be a cop when..." she went silent.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry," he said and held her closely.

"Just weird that's all," she said with a sigh.

"I know, but now that I'm here, you wouldn't even consider to?" he asked.

"Horatio it's not that easy, this would be a big step for me, I mean even if I, I would think it would be to hard to go back," she said.

"But what do you..?" he stopped.

"I dunno, I mean I wanto be with you and I want my job, but I'm so tired. It has been ok to live here while you were.... but now I have to I need to go back up and I need you to," she said silently.

"You want me to die and..." he stopped.

"No, don't even think that, it would hurt me to much if you, I mean I almost lost you once, I couldn't bare to..." she said.

"But then I would be an angel and we could be together forever," he said.

"I know that, but the kids are half human, they can't be raised in heaven, I think it's better they stay here with you after they are born," she said.

"You mean leave us behind," he said shocked.

"It's for the best they deserve a normal life as possible, I can't give them that, but you can," she said.

"And what would I say if they asks for mummy?" he said.

"That I died and went to heaven it's the truth," she said.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Oh but I am, it's the way it gotto be, but I have work talk you later," she said, leaving him looking very much confused.

Horatio walked out of Calleigh's room and run into Julia and asked, "J when you left Kyle at earth, cause you didn't wanto raise him downstairs did you ever regret doing do?"

"Every minute of every day I missed him, but I knew it was better for him here, hell isn't a place for a little baby boy," she said and sighed heavily.

"But you're his mother, he belongs with you," he said.

"Well I couldn't give him what he needed at that time, and I did come back for him," said Julia.

"But if you could do it over would you do it?" Horatio asked.

"I dunno, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Calleigh want me to raise our kids on eart,h and if they asked for her say their mother died and went to heaven," said Horatio.

"She can't do that, she has been wanting children forever," said Julia shocked.

"What do I do, she won't have me die, and I can't go to heaven unless I do, and she says she can't stay here cause it's to difficult," said Horatio.

"Horatio, she'll come around or I could always kill you," said Julia.

"I know you could, but if she don't want me up there, what good would it do," said Horatio.

"You can always come to hell," said Julia.

"Think I was there the first time we got together got us Kyle," he said.

"No that's not nice, I'm just trying to help," said Julia pretending she was hurt.

"Oh give it a rest J, what do I do?" he said.

"Either I kill ya or you talk to her again," said Julia.

"Best of two evils," he said.

"Hey don't call me evil, cause I'm not I'm a saint," said Julia looking innocent.

"Very funny, I have to go, if you see her say I'll come back tomorrow," said Horatio and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

3 MONTHS LATER.

Horatio was down by the water, looking at the sea thinking about Calleigh.

Calleigh on the other hand was up in the sky, looking down at Horatio.

Horatio looked up at the sky, wondering if she at all had missed him the last couple of months since they had hardly seen each other at all.

Calleigh didn't know much, but she knew she missed Horatio more than anything, yet she for some reason couldn't bring herself to fly down to him.

"Calleigh, would ya get down here!" Horatio yelled out as he looked at the sky.

'I can't handsome, I just can't,' she though, she was afraid that if she did she would stay down there and wouldn't be able to leave him.

"Calleigh come on!" he yelled again hoping she would hear him.

'Horatio, it's to hard,' she though.  
"I know it's hard, I'm not asking you to move down here, I'm just asking to see you, please I know you wanto!" he yelled.

'I know, but...' she though.

"Calleigh, please," he said it sounded more like a prayer.

"You called," she said from behind him.

"Oh there you are, my beautiful angelus mortis, so how are you?" he asked.

"A bit tired, very randy, other than that fine," she said.

"So," he said.

"So," she said.

"You won't move down," he said.

"I wanto... I wanto... I dunno, I mean I lived here before, but I missed heaven and I'm kinda non excisting here," she said with a sigh.

"Not to me you aren't," he said.

"I know, but..." she said a bit insecure.

"Calleigh, just come home with me, we belong together and you know it. You managed to do your work and live on earth before," he said.  
"Scared," she said.

"Of what I won't harm you," he said.

"Never lived with a guy before, never been in a relatioship I remember, and dunno how to be a mother and..." she said.

"Calleigh, relax one thing at the time, just come home with me," he said.

"Uhm ok," she said and took his hand as they started to walk to his house.

Horatio and Calleigh had just made love, now they were in his bed relaxing, her eyes was closed and she dosed a little.

Horatio smiled at her and let his hand stroke over her belly, that was starting to get really big when he felt kicking and said,"I don't think these chilren likes me."

"Very funny, they kick a lot that's all," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Hmmm," he said and kissed her belly gently.

"Horatio, I was wondering about something," she said.

"Mhm," he said and kept kissing her belly.

"I was a cop so I had to have had a badge at some point, you think you could find it cause I would really like to have it," she said.

"I will," he said and kept on kissing her which led her to letting out a moan before she asked, "You think I was a good cop?"

"You were, been doing some digging you were very good," he said and let his head rest on her belly.

"I wish I could remember, but I can't at all, not even my brothers, just thought that if I had my badge maybe I would," she said and looked at him, her eyes looked sad.

"Hey no crying angelus mortis, I'll get you your badge back," he said.

"I dunno what I'm gonna do with it, but..." she said.

He went back up and kissed her before he said, "Are you tired?"

"Why do you ask," she replied.

"Because I want you to get enough rest, because of you and the babies needs it," he said.

"Aren't you thoughtful," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Well you're carrying my children and I care about you. I only wants what's best for you you know," he said.

"I know, and I love you too," she said with a yawn.

"You wanto sleep?" he asked.

"Just a little," she said and added: Would you stay and hold me.

He nodded and did as she asked.

Some days later Horatio had actually managed to recover Calleigh's old apartment, and figured her badge might be there so he flew over to Louisiana and got the landlord to open it.

He went inside and it was like he thought as she would have left it, a news paper open on the island in the kitchen with a coffee cup and a plate next to it.

He looked throught the livingroom it was so neatly made, no mess at all,but he didn't find it there so he found his way to her bedroom.

The bed was neatly made, on her nightstand there were some books and funnily enough there was a huge gun locker. On the door it said her full name in pink letters which he found it amusing, but no badge.

So if it wasn't here and it wasn't along the evidence that belonged to the case, it had to be with one of her brothers or in the old family home if they still kept that. But how should he tell her brothers that he wanted her badge for her, would that even be possible.

Horatio sighed locked up and left.

Horatio quickly found Calleigh's family home, and was surprised when he suddenly saw her beside him when he walked up to the house.

"So this is where I grew up," she said.

"It will appear so," he said and walked over to the backyard and looked at two massive apple threes, one of them had a swing tied to one of the brances.

"So how are you going to do this, that is if anyone is even home?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea," he said thinking he may figure something out on the way there, but he didn't.

"Hey what are you doing our property?" Horatio heard a man's voice ask and turned and looked straigt at a man with blue eyes and brown hair. He guessed from the pictures in Calleigh's apartment it was her oldest brother.

"Uhm I got lost driving and I saw your house so I thought I might ask for direction," said Horatio.

"That's the worse lie ever, handsome," Calleigh whispered in his ear as she had made herself invisble.

"Shush with you," he whispered.

"How very nice of you to say, so that must be my brother big Dave, he looks like a nice man. You think he would be shocked if I appared, I really feel like hugging him I dunno why," she said.

"Oh would you just.." Horatio whispered.

"So where were you headed?" Dave asked, and looked at him like he tried to figure out if Horatio was lying or not.

"Say the Cherry lake," said Calleigh quickly without even knowing why.

"Cherry lake," said Horatio.

"Oh that's not far from here, so what brings an outttatowner to Cherry lake?" said Dave.

"My girlfriend have talked so much about it so I wanted to see if it's as pretty as she says," said Horatio.

"Oh so your girl is from here huh?" said Dave interested.

"She is," said Horatio.

"What's her name then cause I know everyone round," said Dave.

"Calleigh, dunno her last name," said Horatio while both Calleigh and Dave gasped.

"There's only one Calleigh from here, but she died a couple of years back, sure you got the name right?" said Dave.

"Handsome, I wanna hug him, I need to hug him," Calleigh whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, that's a plan," said Horatio.

"Huh?" said Dave confused.

"Sorry thinking out loud, but I'm positive her name is Calleigh and she said she was form around here," said Horatio.

"Please can't I just, just once, he looks real sad now and he needs a hug, he's my Big Dave," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh shush," said Horatio just a tad to loud, which made Dave look funny at him and yell, "Adam, Nick get out here now."

Horatio suddenly stood looking at all the three Duquesne brothers and they didn't look to happy and Calleigh said, "Oh now they'll kick your as real bad."

"Calleigh, that's not even funny," he said not caring how they looked at him.

"It kinda is, you're afraid of three guys that are younger, but on the other hand they are real strong and very protective of me," she said.

"Jeez Calleigh," Horatio said.

"You better watch out, Adam has a mean right hook, Nick is best with his right, Dave usually do no harm cause he's boss, he just tell'em to fight and tell'em when it's enough, but Nick and Adam loves to fight and they are real good at it to, we used to fight a lot when we were younger, but my advance is that I'm both little, fast and real strong," she said with a giggle.

"Well then I'll get beat up real fast," said Horatio with a sigh.

"And I though you were a cop, now take it like a man," she said with another giggle.

"So what are you doing making fun of our sisters memory?" said Nick.

"Yeah what did she ever do to you?" said Adam.

"How do you even know who she is, and how come it just now looked like you were talking to her although she ain't there?" said Dave.

"I'm not making fun of her memory, I love and cherish her deeply, and she was there only you can't see her," said Horatio.

"You must be kidding, let's kick his as," said Nick.

"Yeah totally, come on," said Adam.

Horatio heard Calleigh giggled happily and said, "Jeez thanks a lot, hon."

"I find it very funny," she giggled.

Horatio fought them both until the three of them lay on the ground pretty banged up and Dave said, "That's enough."

"See big Dave is always fair and now I'll show myself whether you like it or not," said Calleigh and did so.

In a light pink light she apared in a white dress with red flowers and said, "Really guys not nice to beat my man up like that."

"Hell!" said Nick and backed away.

"She got wings," said Adam.

"Babygirl Duquesne is that you?" said Dave and walked up to her.

"Yeah sure is Big Dave, I really missed ya'll, well after I heard bout how, well that don't matter, do you have my badge, cause I really want it," she said.

"Course I do, so are you dead or alive?" he asked.

"Uhm kinda dead," she said.

"Hang on you're pregnant, how can that be when you're not alive?" asked Dave surprised.

"Well God works in the mysteries ways and I'm not dead when I'm in human shape, it's real complicated, so dad is he...?" she asked.

"Jail, so this is the hubby then," said Adam.

"Not yet he ain't, I'm free as a bird, well not that exacly, but just kinda uhm," said Calleigh.

"Well that's nice of you to say," said Horatio.

"You know what I mean," she said with a sigh.

"Oh I do," he said and smiled at her.

"Still can't tie her down huh, she's so difficult," said Adam and laughed.

"That she is," said Horatio, and laughed to as they went inside the house.

At once Calleigh came into the living room, she could feel her fathers bad beats and how she stabbed her. Her face was twisted in pain and Horatio went over to her and held her closely as he said, "You ok?"

"No I hurt real bad inside, broken," she said quietly.

"My poor angelus mortis," he said and held her even more closely as she gasped of pain.

"You sure you can do this?" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I have to handsome, it hurts so bad, his beats, how he, it is, its..." she said her voice was shaking now, as she started to cry hardly.

"Just let it out," said Horatio and stroke her back gently as her brothers were watching.

"You mean she can feel it again just by being here?" said Dave shocked.

"Yeah, she feels it now and again, but I bet it's stronger here, she did after all die in this house," said Horatio.

"I wanna see my bedroom," said Caleligh.

"Of course," said Dave and took her upstairs.

"So you just date and angel, how does that work?" asked Adam.

"It's hard, but it works, think it's harder for her though, cause of her job and everything," said Horatio.

"But I mean how?" asked Nick confused.

"We meet randomly and she stole my badge," he said.

"That sounds like Calleigh," said Adam an laughed.

"So what kinda angel is she?" asked Nick.

"She's the angel of death," said Horatio.

"She's the angel of death how did that happen, I mean wow!" said Adam shocked.

"I dunno, I just know how she died and that she now is the angel of death, and that I love her," said Horatio.

"You're weird, I mean I could get a guardian angel, but angel of death," said Nick still shocked.

"Well I have a son with Lucifer herself and Calleigh is so much sweeter and everything and even if she's a bit to sensitive sometimes she's the greatest woman in the world. Even if she's scared like hell of becoming a mother, I know she'll be great at it," said Horatio.

Adam and Nick just looked shocked at him and Horatio said, "I better see how she's doing."

As he left Nick said, "Did he say he had a son with Lucifer."

"He did, which will I think make Calleigh step-mum to Lucifers son in a way and she works for God right," said Adam confused.

"She does, but how did he even meet Lucifer and her, I mean don't think they are someone you just run into," said Nick.

"I have no idea how that works, but I would think that at least Lucifer has human form and they meet that way, but Calleigh, she, how did she end up working at the angel of death, our sweet Calleigh," said Adam.

"Dunno we can always ask her when she get down, and isn't it funny that she don't seem to remember much of us and this place," said Nick.

"Probably so painful that she just blocked it out, I can't even imagine what her situation is like now," said Adam.

"You think Horatio does?" asked Nick.

"Seemed so, think they get each other somehow," said Adam.

"You hungry too, cause I could go for a bite," said Nick.

"Yeah. CALLEGIH, DAVE WE'RE GOING TO MIKE'S FOR SOMETHING TO EAT, CAN'T YA COME AFTER!" Adam yelled upstairs.

"SEE YA LATER THEN!" Dave yelled back down before they left.

"I remember this room," said Calleigh as she walked into the room, the wallpaper was light purple and there was posters of guys all over the walls.

Calleigh took a picture that was on her desk, it was of her ex Jake Berkely, things haden't eneded well she wondered what had happened to him.

"Miss life here?" Dave asked.

"I dunno, cause I can't remember much of it, it's like it's all blocked out, I didn't remember you until I saw you just now, but Lucy or Lucifer if you like told me about you and I just found out the other day how I died," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You ok?" Dave asked concerned.

"It's confusing Dave, really is," she said.

"What is?" he asked.

"I mean I did fine up in heaven and taking people up to there, but then Horatio came along, and I love him so much it hurts when we're apart. I mean I wanna be with him all the time, but on the other hand I love my job and staying in heaven cause it's so peaceful. If I bring him there he would have to be dead, and I can't stay down here I think, I mean cut my wings it just feels wrong. And the babies, they can't be raised in heaven, they should be at earth like reagular children, oh Dave what do I do?" she asked and looked at him.

"Calleigh for how long have you wanted children?" asked Dave.

"For as long as I can remember, well that's wrong since I hardly remember before, but wanted them in heaven," said Calleigh.

"And you really love this guy and he will be there right," said Dave.

"He will, he loves me more than anything, but there is one thing though, he has a son with Lucifer, actually the three of us lived together while he's in a coma, they are nice, but still.." she said.

"You're concerned of how he will turn out," said Dave.

"A little cause if he lives with us and the babies which he would now and again, I'm afraid he..." she stopped, even if Kyle seemed good she wasn't to sure yet, since he had Horatio's and Julia's genes.

"He wouldn't do that I'm sure and he's half human, and if you lived together and nothing happened I bet it never will, but Dave," she said.

"But still I'm a bit worried by it all, I mean I wish we could raise them in heaven and here, but I know we can't do that" she said and looked down.

"Yeah I know babygirl, should be somehing in between," he said.

"I told him I wanted to leave the babies with him and go back and he could tell them I died and went to heaven, but I don't think I can do that anymore. I wanna be with him and I wanna be with my babies," she said.

"Then there is your answer," said Dave.

"I think you're right, thanks Dave, but what happened to dad?" she asked.

"He is in jail for life, he's regretting what he did though," said Dave.

"I hardly remember him only his hits and how I died," she said.

"I know, you wanna know him again?" asked Dave.

"I dunno if it's a good idea, you know I shouldn't have come here at all, just give me my badge and I'll be on my way," she said with a sigh.

"It's in your gunlocker," he said.

"Thanks, may I have a moment," she said.

Dave nodded and left.

"So you have a pink gunlocker," said Horatio who watched form the door.

"Yeah I'm a girl aren't I?" she said and smiled at him.

"Pretty and you like handsome guys," he said and looked around at the poster on her walls.

"No one is as handsome as you," she said and smiled at him.

"Sure you wouldn't have a younger one," said Horatio.

"Never, cause I love you to much and you're father of my children, you want another woman?" she said scared.

"No, take it easy, you are all I need and want," he said.

"I certainly hope so cause I don't want my man to cheat," she said.

"I would never do that, so what do you have in that locker?" he asked.

"Let's see" she said and turned the combination and reached inside and said, "Oh my diaries, I completely forgot about those, how fun. And my first three guns daddy bought them for me at age 8, 9 and 10. And oh look it's the diamond neckledge mum gave me."

She took out a large piles of photos and giggled.

"What are those?" asked Horatio curious.

"Every time me and my friends were at parties we took picture of the guys, well sometimes bit more and rated them after, it was fun," said Calleigh.

"What were the rating system?" Horatio asked.

"Sure you wanna know," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Ok goes from one to ten points ten is best. Categories were oh let me see oh yeah, great hair, great smell, good looks, great kisser, size, good in beed, great dresser, funny, and personality," she said.

"And how would I score?" he asked curiously.

"Hair ten, great smell ten, good looks ten , great kisser ten , size ten , good in bed ten, great dresser well mostly ten but sometimes seven, funny ten and personality ten +," she conluded.

"Oh that's nice score," he said.

"What about me then how would you rate?" she asked.

"Hmm, let me see hair ten, great smell ten + you always smell good you know that, good looks ten , great kisser ten , size well you don't have so I have to go for breats I guess ten, good in bed ten, great dresser always ten, funny between seven and ten, and personality ten+," he concluded.

"Thanks a lot, wanna make out on the bed," she said happily.

"Of course," he said and smiled at her.

"Uhm Calleight thought ya said to Dave you were leaving," said Horatio a couple of hours later, they were naked in her bed after making love.

"What's the rush, if I wanna delay by having sex with my man I do so," she said.

"Don't you have to work today", he said surprised.

"Haven't been called, maybe he let one of my understudies take over for a change," she said.

"You have understudies?" he said surprised.

"Yeah course, I can't manage to be all over the world at once," she said.

"How many do you have?" he asked.

"Let me see, Ruth, Matthew, Lukas, Simon, Jodie, Lisa, and Hailey, that makes seven, very good angels," she said.

"That's good didn't know you guys had ranking system and such," he said.

"Oh we do you got the eight arch angels Michael, Gabriel Raphael, Uriel, Salatiel Jeuriel, Barachiel and Jermiel, and I'm in between cause I'm higher than a regualar angel, but not arch angel yet, and you got the ones that work under me and of course the guardian angels and the regualar ones," she said.

"That's a lot of angels," he said a bit surprised.

"Yeah we cover a lot of ground," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah I would think so," he said and gave her a kiss.

"Tired," she said.

"Yeah let's sleep," he replied and got a bit closer so he could feel her better.

Horatio woke up some hours later since he had to use the bathroom and quietly got out of bed and started on his search to find it. It soon became clear to him that Dave and Calleigh's father had the rooms next to Calleigh's and the twins room was on the other side of the hall, and it looked like the three brothers still lived there.

Horatio closed the door to Nick's room when he heard Adam say, "Lurking around are we."

"No, I was looking for the bathroom," Horatio excused him self.

"The next door on the right," said Adam, but he didn't seem angry.

"Thanks," said Horatio.

"We wanto speak to you downstairs when you're done to see if you're any good," said Adam.

Horatio just nodded and went inside the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	24. Chapter 24

DISCALIMER: I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

A minute later he sat looking at the three young men wondering what they would ask him.

Dave sighed and said, "First Lucifer and now the angel of death, how did you even meet them?"

"Well Lucifer or Julia as she go as when she's human I meet at Pensacola when I worked undercover there. We loved to play mindagmes and one thing lead to another and we fell in love. Then we got seperated and it wasn't until not so long ago I found out about Kyle. Calleigh well I was going to look at a body at a crime scne when she was suddenly ther claiming to looking for a lost earring, it wasn't until later found out who she really was, but it's don't really matter I love her just the same," said Horatio.

"How old are you?" asked Adam.

"Fourty two," he said.

"That's old, which reminds me can she age at all?" Nick asked.

"Don't think so, not unless she got her wings cut of and become human again," said Horatio honest.

"So you're dating her just bcause she's young," said Adam shocked.

"She can become human again," said Nick.

"I think she can, and I'm dating her for everything that she is, not just her looks," said Horatio.

"So where do you live?" asked Dave.

"What kinda car do you drive?" asked Adam.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Nick.

'Oh great the old can you provide for her,' Horatio thought, but said: I live in a house by the beach in Miami where I work as the leader of Miami Dade crime lab, at work I drive a Hummer 2 and private a Lexus.

"Do you intend to marry her?" Dave asked.

"Oh would ya'll give him a break," said Calleigh who suddenly apeard from out of nowhere behind Horatio, and gently placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on top of his.

"But Calli," said Adam.

"Oh shush with you, I thought you might be down here and needed to be saved, when I woke up and you weren't there, they didn't give you a hard time did they," she said concerned.

"Nah, I'm good, you?" he said and placed his left hand on hers.

"A bit of a headache other than that fine," she said and stroke his hair with her free hand.

"Uhm Calleigh how did you end up angel of death?" asked Adam.

"And why you wanna be with a old dude?" asked Nick.

"Well God thought I was right and asked and I acepted and hey he's not old and I love him very much," she said and felt Horatio holding her hand tightly.

"What about marriage?" asked Dave.

Horatio could feel her hands gripping him more tightly and could tell she was nevous and said, "Maybe when the time is right, first we'll have the babies and we'll take it from there."

Calleigh's grip loosened again and she bent down and kissed the top of his head thankfully.

"Now if you'll excuse us," said Horatio since he could feel she wasn't doing to good.

"See you later," said Calleigh as he put his arm aroud her waist as they walked upstairs again.

"So what you say Dave is he any good?" said Adam.

"Or can we kick him outta here, oh that would be so much fun," said Nick excited.

"I don't think our Babygirl would like it very much if you did," said Dave.

"Can we at least spy on them," said Nick.

"When will you two ever grow up?" said Dave and shook his head.

"Never, so can we?" said Adam and smiled.

"Go ahead, but don't come crawling to me if she gets pissed and wanna kick your as cause you know she's gonna if she sees ya," said Dave and smiles at them.

"Cool, where is the ladder cause we gotto get up on the roof to look in her window," said Adam.

"Backside of the house," said Dave and the two guys went on the back to find it, while Dave shook his head and smiled. If this was anything like the old days Calleigh would see them and there would be a fight of some kind afterwards that would end with a lot of giggles and laughter.

"Oh would you look at that how cute, she's sleeping and he's sitting next to her reading a book," said Adam looking inside the window.

"She's real pregnant isn't she?" said Nick.

"Oh yeah, never though I see that, or well her again," said Adam as Calleigh slowly opened her eyes, and said something that made Horatio laugh a little before he kissed her.

"Awwww how cute," said Adam.

"She looks happy all things considered don't she," said Nick.

"Oh wait what's she doing now?" said Adam.

"She's but Calli...." said Nick with a sly smile.

Inside the room Calleigh had now started to kiss Horatio neck intensly, he growled and said, "Calleigh I'm trying to read do you have ohhhhhh."

"You like that huh?" she said and kept going while she rubbed his groin hardly.

"Ohhhhhh, that feels sooooo," he growled and put the book away.

"Man she's really at him ain't she," said Nick.

"Sure is, wonder how far she will go," said Adam.

"Oh she'll go all the way, you know Calleigh," said Nick and laughed.

"So let's see how big you are then" said Calleigh and removed his pants and boxers whit a sly smile, before she added: Now that's what a call big, so what you want me to do with it.

"Calleigh, stop teasing me like that," said Horatio.

"But it's fun," she said innicently.

"Would ya just..." he said under another growl, as she started to suck on his hardness.

"Man she's blocking the view," said Adam.

"Well you can't exacly tell her to move now can you," said Nick with a chuckle.

"No, oh looks like he's about to cum," said Adam.

"Ohhhhh Calliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Horatio screamed out as he cum.

Calleigh swallowed what he offered her before she moved away and said, "Feeling better."

"Much thank you," he said and smiled at her when he heard laughter from outside.

Calleigh turned spotted Adam and Nick, run over to the window opened it and said, "You rotten boys, can't I have some privacy with my man."

"Well then you should pulled the curtains," said Adam.

"I'm so gonna beat ya up for this," she said.

"I'd like to see ya try," said Adam.

"Just wait," said Calleigh and headed for the door while Horatio looked confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

"Nick Adam would you get down from the roof so I can kick your asses," Calleigh yelled up t them.

"No way!" Nick yelled nack down.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she yelled angrily.

"Calleigh, do you think we're that stupid," Adam yelled back and smiled down at her.

"If ya don't, I'll take the ladder and ya won't get down at all," Calleigh yelled.

"You can't do that," Adam yelled.

"Course I can," she said.

Horatio had in the meanwhile gotten down and now he and Dave stood and watched as Calleigh, Nick and Adam yelled at each other.

"That can't end good, what were they doing up there in the first place," Horatio said.

"Spying on you two, they love to bug her, they always done it," said Dave and smiled.

"Now that's not very nice," said Horatio, but he smiled to since he found the situation a bit amusing.

"GET DOWN HERE, OR DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU DOWN!" Calleigh yelled back up.

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR WITS, IF WE COME DOWN YOU'LL KILL US!" Nick yelled.

"I WILL DO THAT EITHER WAY, GET DOWN FOR HELL!" she yelled.

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Horatio would ya be an angel to get them down, so I can kick their as," she said.

"I ain't climing up there, can't you just fly up," he said.

"I forgot bout that, thanks," she said and made her wings appear and flew up.

"Oh hell what do we do now?" said Nick.

"Climb down," said Adam and headed for the ladder, while Nick quickly followed.

"We never get down fast enough," he said and started to climb.

Calleigh watched them from up in the air and let them climb down, before she started to shoot lightnings at them while she giggled.

"CALLEIGH NO FAIR, GET DOWN AND FIGHT!" Nick yelled.

"But of course," she said and got down.

It only took them a moment to start to fight, and soon Horatio was now looking at arms, and feet all in a mess, turned to Dave and said, "Shouldn't we stop them, she might get hurt."

"Nah, let them have their fun, they'll stop when they had enough," he said.

"I'll kill ya," said Calleigh and looked Nick's neck.

"Hey let go of him," said Adam and tried to dragg her off, but ended up with getting albued in the nose and gasped in pain.

"Who's the strongest?" Calleigh giggled happily.

The fought a bit more before they all ended up on the ground laughing and Calleigh said, "Wanna climb threes?"

"Yeah, last one there is a rotten tomato," Nick yelled and started to run with the others close behind.

"They are acting like children," said Horatio surprised.

"It's their house and they are allowed to be children and have fun," said Dave.

"Hmm, I'll think I'll take a drive into town, will you tell her," said Horatio.

"Sure thing," said Dave and run down to join the others.

Horatio walked into the local gunstore downtown and noticed that everyone looked funnily at him, but he didn't really care.

He walked up to the counter and asked, "Do you guys got neckledges or such shaped as a gun?"

"What do you want with that?" the man behind the counter asked.

"For a girl I know, know she likes guns," said Horatio honest.

"I got these three," said the owner and showed him and added, "From outta town?"

"Yeah vistiting," he said.

"Oh who, I know everyone here," said the owner.

"The Duquesne brothers, and I'll take that one," said Horatio.

"How do you know them?" asked the owner surprised.

"Know them thorugh a friend, so how much?" Horatio asked.

"I'll let you have it for free and you better not hurt her," said the owner.

"What do you mean?" asked Horatio confused.

"You better not hurt Calleigh" he said.

"But she's, how, huh?" said Horatio.

"She came to take my wife not to long ago and I saw her by accident, she didn't seem to remember me though," he said.

"Nah she just had to get to know her brothers all over again to," said Horatio.

"Well tell her hello from Jospeh and tell her to stop by," said the owner.

"I will and thanks," said Horatio and left.

When Horatio came back he saw the four Duquesne children sleeping down by the appletrees. Calleigh was funnily enough sleeping on a branch on the left side, Nick was on a branch a bit lower down on the right, Adam was higher up on the left and Dave was leaned against the trunk. They all lookes peaceful and Horatio had a feeling that this was something they had done for as long as they could remember.

Horatio walked closer, it was something so relaxing about it, he looked up at Calleigh, she was smiling in her sleep which made him wonder if maybe if she lived here, she could consider living at earth since she seemed happy with her brothers, but on the other hand it may not be the smartest plan to live in the house she had been killed.

If maybe they bought another house out here, but would that be the same, and his work was in Miami and did she really wanna live here or there for that matter.

He wondered for a short minute what she would say if she asked her to marry him, but then again he had noticed how she reacted when Dave and the others had asked. She wasn't ready and how would that even work out, it was impossible, maybe she was right that it was better that he raised the chidren alone and she was up in heaven.

Horatio sighed and left the siblings, and went back into the house to think.

It was close to midnight when Calleigh found Horatio reading on her bed, she looked at him and said, "So it's here you're hiding I wondered where you run of to."

"Hmmm," he said not looking up from his book.

"Handsome, is there something wrong?" she asked concerend, and crept up in bed next to him.

"No it's nothing," he said a bit too harsh.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, she was starting to have a bad feeling.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that," he said still looking up of his book.

"Handsome, what's wrong?" she asked again and put a hand on his thigh.

"It's just what are we doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

"It's we're it's," he said.

"Well that made it a lot clearer," she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"I mean is this realationship going anywhere," he said.

"What are you saying?" she said, and got him to close the book and put her hand on his.

"You're and angel, I'm a man, you live in heaven, well mostly and I on earth. You're pregnant, but you don't wanna marry me or live with me and I can't live with you, and I love you so much and yet I feel I can't have you," he said.

"Handsome, my heart and soul belongs to you, and I love you so much it hurts and I hate to leave you when I got back up, and I hear you. It's just I belong there, and uhm I'm really I," she stopped.

"Hmmm, I need to think," he said.

"Are you leaving me?" she said terrified.

"I'll come back I promise, oh yeah the present on the nightstand is for you and Joseph says hey and for you to drop by," he said.

"Please, don't go," she begged.

"I have to," he said.

"Promise to come back," she said.

"I just said I would," he said and left the room.

Calleigh folded her hands and said, "Dear God. What do I do? I love him, but I love my job to, but I'm so tired of going back and forth, and those babies are not making it easy and what do I do after they are born. I'm lost I could really use some guidience, please."

Then she lay down on the bed and slowly closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Calleigh was walking along the beach in Miami, she was smiling as the waves brushed against her feet, along her neck hang a gun, she was happy.

Beside her Horatio was walking with his arm around her waist, he bent over and gave her a peck on the cheek which made her giggle.

Calleigh was now seven months pregnant and mostly lived with Horatio, she worked part time as a csi and part time as the angel of death, but they had just agreed that when the babies were born she would go back as a full time angel.

"Horatio, are you sure you are ok with this," she said.

"I am, you belong in heaven, wouldn't rob them of their best angel now would I," he said and smiled at her.

"And I though I was your angel," she said with a giggle.

"You are, so what am I to you then the devil," he joked.

"Nah you're a stallion, and a tiger I think," she joked.

"Seriously?" he said.

"You're my savior I dunno what I would have done withouth you," she said and kissed him.

"No, you're mine," he said and smiled at her.

"I know, but I'm hungry, can we please go back to the house?" she said.

"Hungry for what my dear?" he asked.

"I'm hungry for food?" she said.

"Not dessert?" he said.

"Maybe later," she said and reached in for another kiss.

"As you wish, my lady," he said as they turned and started to go back towards the house.

"What would you rather have, boys or girls?" she said.

"Dosn't matter, but if they are girls I would think they are as cute as you," he said.

"If they are boys they probably as handsome as you, Kyle sure is," she said.

"He's a fine young man," Horatio agreed.

"Did you know he have a girlfriend?" said Calleigh.

"No who?" he asked.

"Not sure actually, just overheard he said I love you to someone on the phone the other day, and I don't think he was talking to Julia," said Calleigh.

"Hmmm," said Horatio.

"What, do you not approve of that?" said Calleigh.

"Pends on the girl," said Horatio.

"Oh don't be such a bore," she said and gave him push in the side.

"Hmf," he said.

"Oh come on let him have fun, while he's young," said Calleigh.

"Says you, you can't age," he said.

"I know" she said with a giggle.

"Not funny," he said.

"Jealous?" she said.

"Nah, I don't mind getting older," he said, and gave her a kiss as they reached the house and went inside.

One hour later Calleigh was on the couch naked, her eyes were closed and she was half a sleep when Horatio asked, "Will you ever marry me?"

"I will when I feel the time is right," she said, she really wanted to be his by law, but she still wasn't ready to take that step.

"You really would marry me," he said and smiled, this was the first time she has actually impied that she would.

"Mhm," she said her eyes was still closed.

"Why did you suddnly start to change your mind about this?" he asked, as he sat down next to her and put a hand on top of hers.

"I dunno, just feel right with the babies and everything that we will get married some day in the future," she said.

"Hmmm," he said, bent over and gave her a soft kiss.

"You're ok with all this, I mean you still have to wait for a while," she said and looked into his beautiful, blue eyes.

"I love you and I can wait for you forever if that's what's it takes, in the end it will be worth it," he said and kissed her again.

"You're just...oh someone is kicking," she said with a giggle.

Horatio placed a hand on her belly to feel it and said, "Hey you guys, no fighting in there."

"Like that would ever stop them, oh wouldn't it be wonderful if it was three guys and a girl, then they could have as much fun growing up like I did," she said.

"Yeah, but the different is if it's four you would have all at the same time, they sure are fighting a lot aren't they?" he said.

"Yeah but I don't mind at all", she said with a sigh and closed her eyes again.

"You're worn out again aren't you?" he said.

"Maybe just a litte," she admitted.

"I told you you shouldn't work so much," he said a bot concerned.

"Well I have two jobs, you, Kyle and these guys so what did you expect, but don't worry I will take more time off if I feel I need to do so," she said.

"Hmmm," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I promise," she said and smiled at him. Her eyes were still closed, she was simply to tired to have them open.

"I'm your boyfriend and father of your children, I will always worry a little," he said.

"I know, now give me some sugar," she said with a giggle.

Horatio bent down and let his lips gently look with hers, let his tongue find it's way into her mouth to play a little with hers, while Calleigh dragged him him closer and let out some soft moans into his mouth.

It was then they got interuped by Kyle coming home and say, "Calleigh, dad jeez can't you do that in the bedroom at this hour, it's not nice to find ya guys naked like that and I got company. Linds would ya wait outside just a moment so these guys can get dressed."

"Uh huh," Calleigh heard a girls voice say.

"Uhm sorry," Calleigh said and got quickly dressed, the same did Horatio.

"It's ok, just bedroom the next time, I wanto be able to come and go as I like without seeing you. Can't you guys control yourself?" said Kyle.

"We could, but that wouldn't be any fun," said Horatio and gave Calleigh a peck on the check.e  
"Please dad, you're not teenagers any more, even I have more control than that, so for the last time use the bedroom," said Kyle.

"Point taken, now can we meet this girl of yours?" said Calleigh, as she held back Horatio so he wouldn't say or do anything he might regret.

"Of course," said Kyle and went out to get his girlfriend to present her to them.

"Dad, Calleigh this is Lindsey Willows, Lindsey this is my dad Horatio and his girl Calleigh," said Kyle and they shook hands.

"Lindsey Willows, is your dad by any chance Eddie?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, did you know him?" Lindsey asked.

"I do, I mean did," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"So how did the two meet?" asked Horatio.

"Online site about csi children wasn't it?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but we talked on a lot of other sites too," said Lindsey.

"I didn't even know there was a site like that," said Horatio surprised.

"Sure there is, it's on facebook, and it's for csi chilren all over," said Lindsey.

"Hey wait a minute, Willows, is your mum Catherine?" asked Horatio.

"Sure is," said Lindsey.

"Though I knew that name from somewhere," said Horatio.

"So is your mum here to?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"Lord no, she's working and she dunno I'm either," said Lindsey with a sigh.

"You run away?" said Calleigh.

Lindsey looked down and said, "Well things ain't going grand, please don't tell."

"I'll think about it," said Calleigh calmly and once again she held back Horatio.

"Thanks," said Lindsey.

"Wanna watch a movie or hang out at the beach," said Kyle.

"Beach, see ya guys later," said Lindsey and they left.

"Calleigh, you can't seriously think of not telling Catherine, bet she'll be really worried," said Horatio annoyed.

"Just trust me on this ok, I know what I'm doing," said Calleigh calmly.

"You don't have kids what the hell do you know?" said Horatio.

"Well I raise Kyle as much as you if not even more," she said.

"Are you accusing me of being a bad father?" said Horatio.

"No, I'm just saying I know bout kids to so trust me ok," she said.

"Ok, ok, so where were we?" he asked.

"I think we were making out," she said with a giggle.

"Shall we continue in the bedroom," he said.

"Yes please" she said and he quickly followed her.

Lindsey and Kyle came back shortly after, since they decided they wanted to hang out in the house and relax there instead. Then they heard Horatio and Calleigh going at it with each other from the bedroom.

"Not again," said Kyle and shook his head.

"They do it a lot huh?" said Lindsey with a giggle.

"They do I don't get it, and it would be ok if they weren't so damn loud," he said as they heard Calleigh screamed out and giggled and Horatio say something they couldn't catch.

Then they heard a loud thump, and Calleigh giggle and another thump and she yelled out, "What good was that gonna do, no, no, stop".

"Oh come on," he said.

"NO!" she yelled with a giggle followed by even more giggles.

Then some moaning and growning before it went quiet.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Lindsey with a slight giggle.

"I don't even think I wanna know, you want anything to drink or something like that?" Kyle replied.

"You have any soda?" she asked.

"Yeah, just make yourself comfterable and I'll be right back," he said.

Linsey sat down on the coach and turned on the TV and started to watch a boring soap, when she suddenly felt something cold against her back and said, "Kyle that's not even funny."

"Huh what are you talking about?" Kyle asked from the door.

"If you're there, what's on my back?" she asked shocked.

"Oh no, not again," said Kyle with a heavy sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"It's Iggy, he gotten loose again," said Kyle, walked over and said the sodas on the table.

"What's Iggy?" said Linsey curiously.

"It's my little boy, come here Iggy," said Kyle, reached out, and removed his pet iguana from her back.

"Iggy the iguana, can I pet him," said Lindsey.

"Yeah sure, didn't know you like animals like him," said Kyle.

"Oh I like all kinds even bugs," she said.

"You do," he said excited.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Cause I got a couple of tarantulas and snakes too, wanna see them?" he said.

"Sure, show the way", she said with a giggle and followed him to his room.

"Handsome, we really should do something more that just have fun and you really hurt me a moment ago," she said.

"You begged for it, you devil woman," he said.

"Hey you tried to tie me down you had it coming," she said with a giggle.

"Umf," he replied.

"Really handsome. I think I heard the children come home a moment ago, and I feel better if I know what they were upto," she said.

"Don't you trust them?" he said surprised.

"To a certain point, besides I have to ask if they are hungry to cause I sure am," she said.

"Ok, ok, I get the point," he said and started to get dressed.

"You know we have to act like parents once in a while too, we can play more later," she said and got dressed as well.

"Oh really is that so," he said. He started to kissed her neck, an started to push her agains the wall hardly.

"Hansome ohhhhh please stop or do I have to push you of again," she said moaned.

"You know I don't mind that, as long as you don't do it as hardly as before," he said and kept going.

"Really enough!" she said and turned to face him with warning eyes.

"Ok, ok, let's find those other angels," he said and smiled at her.

"Nah don't think they are angels, well sometimes they are, but I have a feeling they are upto no good at the moment," she said.

"Then we better find them, after you my dear," he said.

"Why thank you handsome," she said and walked out the door, only to feel him give her a slap on her rear.

"Didn't I just tell ya that we could play later, and that I had enough for now," she said a bit annoyed, turned in less than a second to pushed him so hardly that he fell and got the corner of the bed in his back and screamed out in pain.

"Was that really necesay you know that you're stronger and that really hurt," he complained.

"I told you to stop it but you wouldn't listen now would you," she said said and shoot some lightnings at him, before she left the room in anger.

He just sat there cursing, because he was really in to much pain to move at the moment.

Calleigh knocked on Kyle's door and heard him say, "Come on in, Calleigh."

She entered and saw them on his bed playing with his huge anacondas. Lindesey had the white wrapped around her and Kyle had the green one right next to himself and pet it gently.  
"You like snakes too?" said Calleigh surprised.

"Yeah like all kinds of animals, but mum won't let me have any, these ones are so cute," said Lindsey, and storked the snakes head gently.

"So you and dad finally gave it a rest huh?" said Kyle.

"Well I was hungry and I wanted to hear if you were up for dinner," said Calleigh.

"And dad, too exhaused?" said Kyle.

"In pain in the bedroom, serves him well," said Calleigh.

"You shoot lightnings at him again didn't you," said Kyle.

"I did but as I said he deserved it, when will you Caine boys learn to listen?" she said.

"Hey my name ain't Caine," said Kyle.

"Watch it, so are you hungry?" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, what are we having?" said Kyle.

"Dunno yet," said Calleigh.

"Well whatever it is make plently cause I'm real hungry," said Kyle.

"I will, dinner in fourty five minutes," said Calleigh.

"Yes ma'am," said Kyle and Calleigh left.

"Did you just say she shoots lightning at him?" said Lindsey shocked.

"Uh huh, she does that sometimes, and that's just when she's slightly annoyed, she can shoot hail, and fire if she's real pissed," said Kyle,

"How and that can't be safe," said Lindsey a bit shocked and surprised.

"Just one of her many advanges of being angel of death, but don't worry, she don't give him more that he can take," said Kyle and smiled.

"Hang on she's the angel of death, I mean that angel excist, I mean angels in general excist," said Lindsey.

"Surly do, well I only seen her. I guess there have to be more than her, she has wings and everything, she's so beautiful when she's dressed in all white with the light shinning around her and her wings," said Kyle.

"Does she have a halo to?" Lindsey asked.

"Dunno, never seen one, but she has light in all colors," said Kyle.

"Ok so if she's and angel, then your mum and dad?" asked Lindsey.

"Dad is a regualar human and mum..." Kyle stopped when he saw Lindsey's face, she looked really scared.

"I'm sorry," said Kyle and looked down.

"I need to go," she said and left in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Kyle walked out to the kitchen where he found Calleigh and said, "That's it then."

"What?" she asked confused, as she was looking through the fridge.

"Lindsey she left cause I told her bout you," he said sadly.

"Did you tell her bout your mum?" Calleigh asked.

"Nah said dad was human and that mum...I stopped cause she looked so scared," he said and looked down.

"Want me to find her and talk to her," said Calleigh.

"Dunno what good that's gonna do, I mean mum is what she is and she probably wouldn't see me when she finds out, no girl would. Besides I'm different to, no use, better just..." he said sadly and left the room.

"What was that about?" Horatio asked, since he entered the kitchen and only got the last part.

"Lindsey found out bout me and you and left and he's afraid to tell her about Julia and himself cause they are different," said Calleigh.

"I feel badly for him, but do you think it would really matter to her?" he asked.

"Dunno, I mean you dated her, now me, and you don't seem to mind. The question is how would it be for a girl to know about this and knowing that if in the future they would be married and there is a slight chance their children would be," she stopped and looked down.

"Calleigh, are you still afraid?" he asked.

"Half breads, we really shouldn't have..." she said silently.

" I thought you were okay with it now," he said.

"Still scared on the effect it may have on them when they grow up if..." she stopped.

"They'll be fine I'm sure, one thing at the time, you think that it can be fixed between Kyle and his girl?" Horatio said.

"I hope so, would you find some dinner and I'll try to find her," said Calleigh.

"Of course," said Horatio and gave her a soft kiss before she left.

Calleigh walked along the beach, when she finally found Lindsey sitting a few steps further away looking out over the ocean.

Calleigh walked up to her and asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

"No go ahead," said Lindsey.

"He scared you didn't he?" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, you're... it's a bit confusing," said Lindsey.

"I know, so will you go back to him?" Calleigh asked.

"His mother it's the devil, isn't she, I know he was too good to be through," said Lindsey.

"It is, but she's not all bad, he's just like every other teenage boy, except he can get a tail, wings and fangs, but he's a really sweet and kind boy even if he's a bit messed up at times," Calleigh said calmly.

"Yeah I know he is, that's why I run over to see him in the first place," she said with a sigh.

"So what are you so afraid of?" Calleigh asked.

"That he may end up all bad and hurt me in one way or another," said Lindsey.

"He won't because he really likes you and remember he got some sides from his dad too," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, but are they good or bad?" Lindsey asked.

"A little of both, so will you come back to the house?" said Calleigh.

"I think so, if nothing else he has cool pets, oh is it true that you can shoot lightning?" Lindsey replied.

"Yeah," said Calleigh and showed her.

"Cool wait a minute you said you knew dad is he an angel?" asked Lindsey.

"Yes, he's your guardian angel," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Really he is, can I see him?" she asked.

"Not in person, but I would think you would always see him if you look inside your heart and he's watching over you a lot to," said Calleigh.

"Thanks so are you worried?" asked Lindsey.

"About?" asked Calleigh as they started to walk towards the house.

"How the babies will turn out?" said Lindsey.

"A bit, but I guess they'll be okay," she said with a sigh.

"So will you stay down here after?" Lindsey asked.

"Dunno yet, have to think about it," she said.

"I understand," said Lindsey as they walked the rest of the way back to the house in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

ABOUT TWO MONTHS LATER.

It was a dark and rainy day even if it was in the middle of June. Calleigh sighed as she was looking at her bullet results, she wasn't feeling well at all, as a matter a fact she hadn't felt good for about a week and she feared that it was the babies that was making her feel even more ill than before. She felt sharp pains from time to time, but she simply ignored it.

Calleigh let her hand go up to her temple and rub it to try to get rid of her banging headache, but knew it was for no use. She desperately wished that Horatio was there so he could rub her tense shoulders for a second, but she knew he was out on a crime scene with Eric.

"Would you guys stop making me feel ill," she begged, knowing that it was no point doing so.

Calleigh sighed again and put the results in her case file to get upstairs and talk to Natalia about it.

As she went inside the elevator and pushed the button, she felt a pain so sharp that it made her fall to the ground and scream out in pain. As the elevator started to go up she was on the floor coaching in pain while tears were coming from her eyes.

She got terrified when the elevator shook for a moment and stopped between the floor and though, "No not now, I don't wanto be in an elevator alone like this, stupid lightning."

Calleigh again screamed out in pain, knowing no one would hear her. She reached for her cell only to find that she was outta reach.

'Just bloody fantastic!' she thought as she again screamed out in pain, as she hoped the babies would wait until she was out of the elevator, and didn't have to do it all scared and alone, but fearing that this time she was out of luck.

"Eric, something is wrong with Calleigh, I can feel it," said Horatio on the way back from the crime scene.

"Just calm down and call her, I'm sure everything is fine," said Eric calmly.

Horatio tried a couple of times and said, "The answering machine, this isn't good at all, can you drive any faster?"

"Not when the traffic is stuck because of the weather," said Eric.

Horatio tried to Natalia, but got no answer, so he tried the lab and finally got a hold of Valera and asked, "Valera is Calleigh around?"

"Haven't seen her in a while, but I bet she's downstairs, let me run down and check and call you right up," said Valera.

A moment later his phone rang and Valera said, "Bad news H, she's not in the lab, and the elevator is stuck between two floors, I fear she's inside."

"Then get someone over to fix it fast for Christ," he said.

"I would only everyone is busy cause of the weather, I'm sure she's fine," said Valera.

"No she isn't I can feel it, any chance anyone can get into her?" Horatio asked scared.

"I dunno, hey Nat you think you can get into the stuck elevator," Valera yelled, but Horatio didn't hear the answer and asked, "Where are you at anyways?"

"Stuck in the bloody traffic," he said annoyed.

"Just get here," she said calmly.

"And how do you suggest I do that, it's to far to walk and I'm stuck," he said.

"Use the chopper," she said.

"Not safe to fly in this weather, man sometimes I wish I had wings," he said with a sigh.

"Just get here as soon as you can, we'll take care of her in the meanwhile, don't worry," said Valera and hung up.

"She's probably stuck in the elevator and I fear she's in labor," said Horatio with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry it will be okay, I'm sure," said Eric positively.

"I surly hope so" he said fearing the worse.

"This is going to be so much fun, I haven't climb in an elevator for decades," said Natalia.

"Nat, would you focus for just a second here, how are you going to get on the roof?" said Valera.

"Climb down the side and just get inside, it's real easy, just gotto get to the top to climb down," said Natalia, and headed higher up with Valera.

"Sure that's a good idea, and if she's in labor or something like that, what do you do?" asked Valera.

"No idea really dunno anything bout stuff like that, probably need some to ease the pain," she said and thought.

"Yeah and you need sterile things to and probably towels and stuff," said Valera. 

"Okay, do we have any vodka and painkillers," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"Vodka and painkillers, now that's the plan of the year," said Valera.

"Do you have a better plan, I need two bottles and a box of painkillers," said Natalia.

"Are you gonna kill her," said Valera shocked.

"No need the vodka to make things sterile to," said Natalia.

"Good thinking, let me have a look and meet you up at the roof," said Valera.

"Yeah and bring music to," said Natalia.

"Whatever would you need that for?" asked Valera.

"Just do, now run and get me the things I need and oh need a scissor also," said Natalia and continued to head up to the roof.

Calleigh screamed out in pain again when the roof on the elevator opened and she heard Natalia say, "Need company?"

"Nat, how did you get there?" Calleigh asked between her heavy breaths.

"Climbed, so looks like you are having babies" said Natalia as she climbed inside.

"Really I haven't noticed," said Calleigh in a sarcastic tone, wishing she was at a hospital.

"Not to worry, I'm gonna help you," said Natalia calmly.

"Oh and how are you gonna do that," said Calleigh, as she screamed out in pain again.

"Do you trust me?" said Natalia.

"I think so why?" said Calleigh.

"Cause you gotto do as I say," said Natalia and put on the CD-player.

"Music why?" Calleigh asked.

"Like working to music, so are you ready," said Natalia.

"No, not really," Calleigh whimpered, she was terrified.

"Ok just take some of this," said Natalia, and handed her the bottle of vodka and the painkillers.

"You're crazy you know that," said Calleigh with a sigh and did as she asked.

"I'm not the one that is about to give birth in an elevator, and I dunno how far you are and if that is fast enough to even work," said Natalia with a sigh.

"I surly hope you know what you are doing," said Calleigh and screamed out again, before she took another sip of the bottle.

"I'm not sure, but I need to look to see how far you are if you don't mind?" said Natalia, before she removed her pants and underwear to have a closer look.

"NATALIA HOW ARE THINGS GOING DOWN THERE?" Valera yelled.

"JUST FINE WOULD YA GET DOWN HERE AND HELP!" Natalia yelled back up.

"YEAH!" said Valera and started to climb down to them.

"We still have some time," said Natalia.

"I want handsome," Calleigh cried.

"He's stuck in traffic and can't get anywhere because of the weather," said Natalia.

"I want him," Calleigh cried softly between her heavy breaths.

"I know," said Natalia and stroke her gently.

"Can I have some of that vodka?" Valera asked.

"I want after you," said Natalia.

"Yeah let's all get pissed that will solve everything," said Calleigh, rolling her eyes.

"No just something to calm our nerves, how are you doing?" said Natalia.

"It hurts, it really hurts, and I'm scared," Calleigh cried.

"It will be ok I promise," said Natalia and took another look and added, "Ready to start pushing?"

"I think so," said Calleigh.

"Then push," said

Calleigh pushed as hard as she possible could, while she screamed out in pain and soon the room was filled with tiny angry cries.

"Congratulations it's a little boy and he's very handsome," said Natalia and found a towel to clean him up a little.

"It is, that's wonderful," said Calleigh and smiled.

"Ok ready to push again we gotto get the rest of them out too," said Natalia, as Valera rocked the little boy gently.

Calleigh didn't say anything, nor did she scream she just started to push again without even thinking to much about it, and a short moment after she again heard screams and Natalia and Valera gasped.

"What what's wrong?" Calleigh asked worried.

"It's a little girl, but she got tiny white wings on her back, it's the strangest thing I ever saw," said Natalia.

"She's so cute, you think the wings work so soon?" Valera asked.

"No idea, let's drop her and see," said Natalia.

"You are not dropping her," said Calleigh firmly.

"I was joking relax, but she is for sure trying to use them, how cute," said Natalia looking at the little baby girl trying to get her wings working, but she soon gave up and settled in Natalia's arms instead. 

"She really got wings," said Calleigh.

"Yeah small white ones," said Valera.

"Ready to push again, think you have at least one more," said Natalia and lay the little baby girl down on the floor in the elevator.

"Just give me the vodka bottle first," said Calleigh.

Natalia did and Calleigh drank a little before she again started to push as hard as she could, for a what seemed like forever until screams from another little baby filled the room and Natalia said, "Another little girl with wings."

"That's it I'm done," said Calleigh tiredly.

"Uhm Calleigh you're not, there is one more that needs to come out," said Natalia after she had checked.

"But I'm to tired to push anymore," Calleigh said.

"You have to," said Natalia.

Calleigh took a deep breath to gather herself and again started to push one last time and soon more angry screams filled the room. Natalia said, "Another little angel girl, and hey the elevator is moving."

"Great, now would you kids be quiet so your mother can get some rest," said Calleigh with a sigh and slowly closed her eyes of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

About five hours later Calleigh woke up in a hospital bed of Horatio saying, "You know no matter how hard you try you can't fly, your wings are just to small yet."

The little baby looked at him and tried once more, before she gave up and gave him a grumpy look, which mad Horatio say, "Don't you give me that look, it isn't my fault."

"Handsome," said Calleigh tiredly.

"Oh hey angelus motis, how are you feeling?" he said and walked over to her.

"Tired, still hurt, but fine, so I did really have angel babies?" she said.

"Sure did, the three of them are trying to fly, but their wings are just to small yet. Look isn't she just the cutest?" said Horatio and handed the baby over to her.

"Yes she is what about the other three," she said.

"Sleeping at the moment," he said and smiled at her.

"Yes you're mummy's little angel, so what shall we call her?" Calleigh asked.

"I dunno, any suggestions?" he asked.

"How bout Angela something," she said.

"I like Angela, how bout Angela Mercy Hope," he suggested.

"I like it now we just need names for the other three, yes I know little one," said Calleigh, and led the baby to her breast so she could eat.

"I want something cool for the boy," said Horatio.

"And I want him to have a bible name," said Calleigh.

"I'm not calling my son Jesus or God," said Horatio.

"Of course not I was thinking more like David," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"How bout David Jordan, that's kinda cool," said Horatio excited.

"Very cool, then we need names for the other two," she said.

"What do you want regular names?" he said.

"Dunno, how would you feel if we called one of them Gracie?" she asked.

"That's would be perfect, how bout the last one is Gabriella something or just Gabby?" he said.

"Uhm dunno I like Faith and Dawn," she said.

"You already have a horse name Faith and Gabriella Dawn sounds off," he said.

"I know that ok, how bout Summer, Viola or Rose?" she asked.

"I'm not calling a daughter of mine Rose it's to harmonic," he said.

"How bout Harmony or Melody then," she said she was starting to get annoyed.

"Why don't we just call the stupid kid after you Calleigh Angelica," he snapped at her.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult, how bout instead of Gracie, Gracie Harmony and Gabriella Melody?" she said.

"Actually that's not half bad I can go for that," he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"So we agree then, Angela Mercy Hope, David Jordan, Gracie Harmony and Gabriella Melody," she said.

"Yes we do and looks like your angel of mercy and hope has fallen a sleep," he said.

"She has, oh look she moving her wings a little in her sleep, how cute," she said and smiled.

"Very," he said and smiled at her.

"I know, are the others as cute as her?" Calleigh asked.

"They are, but they can't measure up to their mother," he said.

"That's really nice of ya to say handsome," she said and yawn.

"Tired," he asked concerned.

"Just a little," she said.

"Then you should get some rest," he said and was about to lifted up Angela Mercy Hope when she said: No leave her there.

"You want me to leave you?" he said.

"No never, please stay and watch over me while I sleep," she said.

"As you wish, my angel," he said, gave her a soft kiss, sat down next to her while she slowly closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
